5 elementos
by CaboDororo10
Summary: Hubo una guerra en la superficie hace años y ahora una chica llamada Oshi Llamaviva quiere saber lo que pasó de verdad allí arriba, pero le pasará una cosa inesperada y tras eso se complica todo y la historia que sabía dará un giro inesperado. Conocerá a más personas y descubrirá la verdad sobre el gobierno y su padre.
1. Chapter 1: La ciudad del cielo gris

**5 elementos**

**La cuidad del cielo gris**

-O: Hace años, hubo una guerra en la superficie que lo arrasó todo, los humanos habían sido condenados a buscar refugios en el interior de la tierra, desde que exploto el sol y buscaban el calor del núcleo y la superficie quedó arrasada. Y aquí estamos, en un país bajo tierra donde estamos súper controlados por el gobierno. Eran las 11:30. La temperatura era la misma que la todos los días. En las calles miles de personas caminaban por las aceras juntos a coches que por culpa de los atascos parecían que estaban aparcados. Los edificios se levantaban todos hasta casi la misma altura. Y en la escuela una alumna miraba distraída por la ventana. Miraba las calles de la ciudad. Miro el cielo y pudo ver como el techo de hormigón mal pintado, lo hacen cada año. Luego nos mudemos al pueblo, se encontraba dentro de una caverna subterránea, a miles de kilómetros de superficie terrestre. En la actualidad, la humanidad sobrevive en cavernas artificiales donde se crean los llamados pueblos se encuentran conectados atreves de galerías, pero son peligrosas por eso están prohibidas para los civiles. Aquella era a la vida de la humanidad, una vida sin futuro donde lo que importaba era seguir vivos, y creando sin parar nuevas y prosperas generaciones. Yo soy Oshi Llamaviva tengo 16 años, mi bisabuelo era Kaji Llamavia y lucho en esa guerra por salvar a los demás junto con elementales de virus, agua, sombra y rayo. Nadie quiere hablar sobre lo que ocurrió, ya que dicen que los elementales eran antepasados antiquísimos y que ya no existen y es verdad, no quedan humanos que puedan controlar los elementos de la naturaleza.

En casa...

-O: Todos los días igual, me voy a ir a la casa del tío. Voy a preparar las cosas y ahora mismo parto hacia la casa del tío.

Cogió su mochila y metió algo de ropa, también algunas provisiones que tenía en la habitación, y por supuesto su querido libro llamado Gea, escrito por Ken Válbrandur, que habla de lo que había en la superficie, pero aprox. por la mitad estaba escrito en otra lengua.

A la media noche...

-O: Voy a ir por la otra entrada a las galerías, que la principal están los soldados pringaos vigilando.

Oshi llegó a una casa abandonada, entró, apartó un armario y entró.

En el suelo aun quedaban marcas que servían para no perderse en la oscuridad. Estaba muy cerca del túnel principal. Poco a poco fue recorriendo las galerías, pero faltaba mucho para llegar a la capital y decidió descansar un poco y comer lo que tenía en la mochila. Descanso casi dos horas comiendo.

-O: Creo que ya es hora de seguir.

Recogió su pequeño campamento y se dispuso a continuar, pero poco a poco oyó los murmullos. Oshi se puso contra la pared y miro por la esquina.

-O: * Suspiro *, son dos soldados pringaos haciendo guardia. Mejor me voy de aquí sin hacer ruido -decía por lo bajo.

Golpeó una pequeña roca que cayo rodando por el túnel provocando un ruido, haciendo que los soldados se percatasen de que no estaban solos.

-Soldado 1: ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -gritó y apuntó con el arma a la dirección de donde venia el ruido.

-O: [¡O no, me han descubierto! Voy a intentar salir sin hacer ruido]

Seguido de esto Oshi se deslizó por otro túnel lo más sigilosa posible, pero en cuanto empezó a caminar los soldados dispararon. Del susto, Oshi gritó.

-Soldado 1: Lo sabia, vamos a por él.

-O: [Tengo que salir de aquí pitando.]

Oshi empezó a correr. Corrió metiéndose por todos los túneles que encontraba y hasta llegar un puntó en que los soldados no le seguían y no sabía donde estaba.

-O: * Jadeo * Ya no me siguen... * jadeo * ,pero... ¿Dónde estoy? Tendré que seguir a delante.

Después de dar vueltas en círculos.

-O: Ya no tengo comida, tengo sed y hambre y todavía no se para que son esos surcos.

Entonces, escuchó el sonido del motor de un camión. Oshi se escondió en una cavidad, el camión giró a la derecha, Oshi se asomó y había una base del gobierno.

-O: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Desde cuando estaba eso ahí?

-Soldado 2: Mira lo que lleva -desde la verja- .

-Soldado 3: A eso voy.

Entonces, la chica vio pasar una luz rápida y roja y en poco más de un segundo el soldado de la verja caía fulminado en el suelo. El compañero antes de que se diese cuenta también había sido abatido y de un saliente que estaba muy alto, aparecieron dos figuras que de un salto quedaron al lado del camión.

-O: ¿Quiénes serán? Son más o menos de mi altura y llevan unas capas marrones y con la capucha por la cabeza.

El conductor intento arrancar el camión para huir, pero una de las figuras saco un arma de debajo de la capa y disparo sin dudar. Los soldados del interior de la base salieron e intentaron atacarles, pero la velocidad, agilidad y armas de aquellos eran superiores y pronto dejaron un manto de cadáveres a sus pies. Después se dirigieron al camión al ver que no había nadie más.

-¿(voz de chico): Veamos que es lo que hay.

-?(voz de chica): ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haya dentro, idiota? Pues lo que nos han dicho que tenemos que coger.

En ese momento, la pares en la que se apoyaba Oshi cedió y está calló al suelo boca arriba. Cuando abrió los ojos, uno de los encapuchados le apuntaba con un arma muy rara, no eran como las demás y al tirador no le temblaba el pulso, esto iba en serio.

-O: ¡Espera!, yo solo… -grito, pero en ese momento en la base tuvo una explosión, el fuego les iba a rodear cuando Oshi levantó las manos.


	2. Chapter 2: Despertar

**5 elementos**

Personajes:

-Fer= Sevástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

-Paula: S. Gawain

-David: Lapde Achebe

watch/?v=B40zMYgRTNc

Despertar

Despertó levemente un par de veces, ninguna lo suficiente como para percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un día, abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y el dolor por culpa de la luz la forzaba a volver dejar caer sus párpados varias veces. Al cabo de 20 minutos interminables se adaptó.

-O: ¿Dónde estoy? - decía y con cuidado miro a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación con muchas humedades, estaba tumbada en una camilla que chirriaba si te movías y con unas sabanas amarillentas.

-O: ¡Jolin, que mal royo! -decía mirando hacia una mesita que había alado con una bandeja de instrumentos quirúrgicos que parecían no estar bien limpios.

Oshi recordó la explosión, no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida sus manos, limpias y perfectas, sin manchas ni dolor alguno.

-O: Esto es muy extraño, debo de ir me de aquí.

Al incorporarse escucho el picaporte girar y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando entro una joven. Tenía el pelo de un rubio tirando hacia el castaño y con una trenza, un pendiente dorado en su oreja derecha, los ojos eran amarillos y vestía con una camisa holgona amarilla con un sol, una falda blanca, con unos guantes amarillos y unas andalias blancas. También llevaba una especie de bata con dos bolsillos y tenía una tarjeta en la que ponía Estela.

-E: ¿Ya te has despertado? -decía con voz segura y se dirigió a la camilla de Oshi- Deja me ver tus heridas por favor. Te voy a aplicar esta pomada. Bueno, has estado casi dos días durmiendo, ¿podría saber el nombre de mi paciente?

-O: Soy Oshi, Oshi Llamaviva -decía mientras se incorporaba.

La chica se sentó en la butaca que había alado mientras Oshi comía la comida de la bandeja que le acaba de dar.

-E: Oshi...¿eh? Descansa, será lo mejor -decía mientras recogía y se iba hacia la puerta.

-O: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Estela se giró.

-E: Estela. -se fue a la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo- Espero que te mejores.

Después, Oshi se quedó tranquila, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-O: Es muy maja esa chica. [Un momento, dijo que he estado durmiendo dos días. ¿Dónde estoy? Mis padres estarán preocupados por no aparecer por casa. Corrijo, mamá estará preocupada.] Tengo que salir. Al menos me han puesto una bata de paciente. Tengo que buscar ropa.

Oshi abrió un armario y solo había un vestido amarillo.

-O: Con esto me voy.

watch/?v=2FJlbPqka3M

watch/?v=B40zMYgRTNc

**¿Un comienzo?**

Abrió la puerta de la sala, miró hacia los lados del pasillo y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-O: A ver ahora como salgo.

Fue andando y se encontró dos caminos: uno tenía más puertas y el otro una escalera de caracol que subía. Oshi subió con cuidado y llego a otro pasillo más amplio e iluminado con puertas de madera. Cuando paso por delante de una puerta pudo oír murmullos de varias personas del interior que hablaban en tono alto.

-O: ¿De quién hablaran? -decía mientras acercaba la oreja a la puerta de madera.

-¿: ¿Qué vamos hacer con ella?

-?: ¿No se quedara? ¿Y si la matamos y listo?

-O(bajito): ¿Hablan de mi?

Apareció una presencia azulada a sus espaldas. Le dio una patada en la espalda y la chica abrió la puerta con su cara cayendo al suelo. Su agresor puso un pie sobre su espalda para que no se levantara.

-¿: ¡He encontrado a un espía! -decía con cara de felicidad.

-E: ¡Oshi! No deberías levantarte aun de la cama. -decía Estela corriendo hacia Oshi. Cuando Estela llego a donde estaba el chico,- ¡Aparta Polar! No eres más que un bruto -esta le empujó y ayudó a Oshi a levantarse- .

-P: ¡¿Qué?!, aun por encima que os salvo del espía ¿así me lo agradecéis?

Oshi lo miró con un poco de odio. Polar era de su misma edad, unos centímetros más alto que ella. Tiene el pelo azul oscuro y corto, en su oreja también llevaba un pendiente. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, llevaba puesto un chubasquero azul abrochado con un símbolo de una gota de agua, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros.

-E: ¡Cállate! -decía enfadada- Esta enferma no puedes tratarla así.

Oshi observó la habitación. Había: una mesa para diez personas más dos en las esquinas,una planta en una esquina y un sofá en forma de "L" con unos puf en el suelo delante de un tele de plasma con un mueble debajo.

-E: Voy a presentarte a los demás. Ven -decía acompañando a Oshi a la mesa- Mira este es…

-?: ¡Estela! Sabes que no puedes revelar información al enemigo -grito el hombre que encabezaba la mesa. Un hombre de por lo menos treinta años, con el pelo muy corto y vestido de chándal- .

-E: Pero… yo solo…- dijo en un intento de perdón, para ella Oshi ya no era un peligro.

-?: Lo se… Si es enemigo o no lo decidiremos ahora- haciendo un gesto con la mano, Estela soltó a Oshi y se dirigió a una silla que estaba descolocada- Toma asiento. A ver, ¿cómo te llamas?

-O: Oshi Llamaviva.

-?: ¿De donde eres?

-O: De pueblo Beluga, aunque hasta hace poco vivía en la Capital.****

-?: Esta bien… ¿trabajas para el Rey?

-O: Ni muerta.

-?: Entonces… ¿Qué hacías en las galerías? Es más, ¿qué hacías en la caverna de una base militar secreta del gobierno?

-O: Me perdí.

Polar se puso a reír y una chica hizo lo mismo. Una chica que estaba en una esquina oscura y un chico que estaba sentado cerca de Estela, que eran más discretos, ahogaron su risa y simplemente mostraron la curva de sus labios.

-O: ¡Es verdad! Quería llegar a ciudad Leona, pero me perdí.

-?: Bah, da igual. Me he preocupado para nada. Me voy a beber.

Se acercó un chaval con el pelo rubio y con vestimenta dorada.

-G: Hola, soy Gawain, encantado. Seguro que te lo vas a pasar bien.

-O: ¿Cómo que me lo voy a pasar bien?

-E: Claro, ¿a dónde ibas a ir?

-O: A mi casa, deben de estar preocupados.

-G. ¿Piensas volver?

-O: Claro, ¿por?

-A: ¿No lo sabe? -entonces miró a la chica de la esquina- Ahora es de los nuestros, ¿no?

-?: Ella aun no es nada Azalea. Primero deben saber si lo es o no.

-O: ¿De los vuestros? ¿Saber el qué?

Todos se quedaron callados.

-O: ¡¿Contestarme?! ¡Me estáis preocupando!

-E: Nosotros... no somos humanos corrientes y tu tampoco.

-A: Pero de ella no sabemos nada.

-O. Lo siento, no os he entendido.

-?: Somos especiales al resto.

-A: ¿Sabes que son los elementales?

-O: Si, varias veces de la boca de mi padre antes de que se fuera a la guerra.

-?: Bien, pues nosotros lo somos -decía yéndose de la habitación.

-O: ¿Y yo lo soy?

-G: Por supuesto, mira.

El chico se quitó un guante de las manos, toco la mesa y se convirtió de oro.

-G: Azalea es casi nueva, necesita más practicas.

-O: ¿Pero porqué estáis aquí y no en en el exterior?

Entonces entro una chica con los ojos y el pelo azul, un chubasquero azul.

-M: Porque el gobierno quita del medio a elementales activos o que están desarrollando su elemento. Recuerda que los demás son como nosotros que han perdido el control de su elemento por no desarrollar lo. Queremos descubrir lo que pasó en el día cero y el día en el que el sol explotó. Queremos saber la verdad y quitar al gobierno que controla al puedo para que no sean como antes, personas poderosas capaces de controlar elementos. Encantada, soy Mizu -la miraba con ojos de ira.

-O: ¿Qué elemento soy yo?

-E: Sebástian tiene que analizarlo, debe de tardar dos semanas como mucho.

-O: ¡Dos semanas! Tengo que estar en mi casa ya o sino me caerá un castigo del copón.

-M: Para irte debes de hablar con Lapde -seguía mirándola con ira- .

-O: Me voy pitando.

En el pasillo se encontró con una chica rubia con el pelo corto, pero un lado más largo que el otro, los ojos amarillos y con una camiseta negra con un rayo y una falda amarilla. La chica miró a Oshi.

-Liz: ¡Eh! ¡Un intruso! ¡De vuelve me mi pijama!

-O: ¡Espera, espera! No le digas a nadie nada.

-Liz: Vale, pero si me das el pijama, yo no digo nada

-O: Mejor, lleva me hasta donde se encuentra Lapde y yo te lo devuelvo.

-Liz: Ok. Por cierto, soy Liz.

-O: Yo Oshi.

Liz la llevó hasta Lapde, Oshi le dio el pijama y Liz se fue. Oshi entro dentro del despacho.

-O: Hola, ¿se puede?

-L: Pasa, ¿que quieres ahora?

-O: No me puedo quedar, mi mamá estará preocupada.

-L: Si claro, Azalea y Keket te llevarán a tu casa. Ya te avisaremos.

-O: Gracias.

Oshi salió del despacho.

-Liz: Te llevaré hasta la entrada, donde están Azalea y Keket.

-O: ¡AAAAAAA! Jo, que susto. ¿Todavía estabas aquí? Pero de todas formas, gracias.

Liz la llevó a la entrada.

-A: ¡Eh! ¡Hola!

Las dos estaban cerca de la puerta, Azalea estaba con su mascota saludando a Oshi,era una chica de su misma estatura, con el pelo castaño, una flor en la cabeza, su mascota en su hombro, una camiseta y una falda rota y con los pies y manos vendados, y una chica estaba apoyada en la pared, iba con una camiseta negra con su símbolo en la espalda, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos negros y una venda negra en los ojos. Tenía el pelo largo y negro y tenía unos guantes negros con los dedos al descubierto.

-O: Y tu eres...

-K: Keket Was, encantada.

Después Keket tecleó algo en un teclado.

-O: ¿Es ciega?

-A: Es mi sombra y no, no lo es. Lleva esa venda porque sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz y toda su familia la lleva. Al principio puede parecer muy seria, pero en realidad es muy alegre y servicial. Solo que se hace la dura delante de la gente que no conoce ni tiene confianza. Pero cuando te conozca mejor, veras que es muy buena elemental.

-O: Entonces seréis muy amigas.

-A: ¿Amiga esta? ¡No es mi amiga! ¡A los 14 años se pego a mi, no se va ni a patadas!

-O: Bueno, vale...

-K: ¿Vamos?

-A: Toma, tapate los ojos. Es para que no sepas el camino.

Oshi se puso el pañuelo, Azalea le cogió la mano y se la puso encima de algo o alguien y al instante sintió un viento muy fuerte, pero su pelo no volaba y se sintió mareada.

Al cabo de un rato paró, Azalea le quitó el pañuelo y la dejo en el sitio por donde ella había entrado.

-A: Recuerda, no digas nada de nosotros. Nosotros iremos a buscarte dentro de dos semanas. Chao.

Oshi volvió a su casa, su madre se enfadó mucho y la castigo. Estuvo un mes castigada sin salir de casa menos para ir al cole. Estuvo tachando los días con mucha ilusión, después de las dos semanas empezó a preocuparse de que no vinieran y la madre le levantó el castigo, el primer día del siguiente mes se desilusiono. Luego se quitó de la cabeza que iban a venir y siguió su vida.


	3. Chapter 3: Ella

5 elementos

Personajes:

-Fer= Sevástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

-Paula: S. Gawain

-David: Lapde Achebe

Ella

Lapde descendida por unas escaleras talladas en la dura roca. A diferencia que el resto del búnker esta área no había sido colocada prefabricadamente, si no que se había tallado poco a poco. Un túnel de escalera de caracol descendida unos dos pisos hasta darse con la puerta de hormigón blindada y con símbolos dibujados, y con un nombre gravado en una chapa dorada. Lapde se acercó con la lata de cerveza en la mano y presiono el botón del telefonillo que se encontraba alado de la puerta. Tubo que presionarlo varas veces para recibir contestación.

-?: ¿Quién es? -decía una voz del telefonillo.

-La: Soy Lapde. * Suspiro *... Riburo.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron, Lapden entro y pasó por unas puertas. Tras esto, entró en una habitación muy distinta al resto. Apenas iluminada, con numerosas mesas y utensilios tirados por ahí. Los libros casi rebosaban de las estanterías y se desperdigaban en el suelo acumulando polvo.

-La: Sebástian, podrías cuidar más de tu pequeño laboratorio -decía mientras dejaba una lata en la mesa- .

-S: ¡Para! -grito mientras se giraba de la silla. Tenia unos 18 años, su pelo morado y el flequillo le tapaba un ojo. Sus ojos eran de un morado algo claro que parecía que brillaban. Bestia con una bata de laboratorio beis con muchas manchas, un cinturón marrón, unas botas moradas y unos guantes morados- No contamines todo mi trabajo con tu basura -decía volviendo a su trabajo y señalando a la papelera- .

-La: ¿Cómo vas? ¿Has encontrado algo sobre nuestro nuevo "amigo"? -preguntaba mientras tiraba la lata a la papelera.

-S: Si, demasiado. -decía mientras se apartaba de su trabajo para mirar a Lapde- Necesito verla -fueron sus últimas palabras- .

Puede que lo que más le dolió a Oshi no fuese ni los castigos ni las broncas al llegar a casa, sino la gran bofetada que le dio su madre nada más entrar por la puerta. De seguido empezó la bronca y los castigos de parte materna, mientras que su padre permanecía en el sofá viendo la tele sin echar cuenta. Sobre las tres, los padres se tenían que ir a trabajar, su madre le dejó claro el castigo y le dijo que tenia comida en la nevera antes de salir por la puerta. La dejaron tumbada en la cama pensando sobre todo lo que paso, Azalea, Keket, Liz, Gawain, Polar...Cuando iba a empezar a comer, llegó su hermana pequeña Chips del colegio.

-Chi: ¿Ya has vuelto? -decía mirando a su hermana sentada en la mesa- … mamá ha ido guardando todas tus comidas -dijo haciendo que Oshi se sintiese peor- .

-O: Chips, ¿mamá y papá han discutido mucho estos días?

-Chi: Si, bastante más de lo habitual- decía mientras se comía unas natillas de chocolate- Mama insistía una y otra vez en dar parte a la policía de tu desaparición, pero papa se negó y conseguía que no fuese. Los primeros días ella no paraba de insistir, pero finalmente fue decayendo y ya no decía nada.

Se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a su habitación sin recoger la mesa y aunque cerró la puerta con llave, Chip pudo oír los golpes que recibía el armario de Oshi lleno de remordimiento. Por la noche seguían las riñas, Oshi seguía pensando, intentaba quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que paso porque no habían vuelto después de dos meses. Entonces su hermana entró en su habitación y Oshi se hizo la dormida. Cuando llegó a la cama se metió junto con Oshi por puro miedo de los gritos de sus padres.

-Chi: Oshi...

-O: ¿Si?...

-Chi: No te vuelvas a ir, por favor...

Osi se dio la vuelta mirando a su hermana.

Después de dos meses, Oshi empezaba a decaer, no sonreía, no hablaba, no salía, empezaba a estar más distraída en clase... Al cuarto día, sucedió lo que esperaba. Era el último timbre del día y como siempre Oshi era la primera en salir, no esperaba a que el profesor terminara la lección. Pasando por el patio llenos de chavales en grupos ablando, ella pasaba de largo sin levantar la cabeza. Llegó a la verja de entrada y allí estaban Mizu y Keket esperando la. Ahora iban de otra forma vestidas, con ropas más discretas. Keket estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, llevaba unos piratas negros con bolsillos de cremallera, una camiseta negra de tirantas y una chaqueta de cuero negra con bolsillos de cremallera y en lugar de llevar la cinta tapándole los ojos, llevaba unas gafas de sol muy oscuras.

Mizu iba con un pantalón corto negro, una camiseta corta azul, un pañuelo azul en el cuello, un reloj negro y unas botas azules y negras. Oshi se acercó a ellas lentamente pero en ningún momento se cruzaron las miradas y justo en el instante en que Oshi estaba a su altura, paso de largo. A si fue, no se detuvo, no las miro ni hablo, simplemente cogió el camino de vuelta a casa.

-M: He idiota, ¿acaso no nos has visto? -decía Mizu- ¿No me oyes o que? Bah, son como me dijo mi padre, todos los de fuego son unos engreídos -decía agarrando el cuello de la camiseta- .

-K: Mizu... -dijo acercándose a ella. Su tono de voz era tranquilo y advertía de que muchos chavales estaban observándoles- Oshi, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

Oshi siguió andando pero ahora ellas le seguian muy de cerca. Se pararon en un pequeño callejón donde no pasaba nadie.

-O: ¿Qué queréis? -decía mientras seguía con la cabeza baja.

-K: Hemos venido a buscarte.

-O: Tarde, ya no me interesa vuestra organización. -decía mientras seguía andando a casa, pero Mizu se abalanzó sobre ella y la cogió del cuello de la camiseta.

-M: ¡¿Pero tú que te crees?! ¡¿Que somos tus niñeras para aguantar tus tonterías?! -le gritaba, pero Keket le cogió el brazo a Mizu y le obligó a que parara.

-K: Mizu, por favor, déjeme a mi…- La voz de Keket era muy serena- Oshi… tienes razones para no querer volver pero realmente nos gustaría que vinieses- dijo comprensiva- .

-O: Si queríais que volviese, ¿porqué habéis tardado dos meses en venir?- por fin la gran pregunta que le había comido la cabeza poco a poco.

-K: ...-el silencio de Keket era un tanto extraño- No lo sé exactamente. Sé que ha habido problemas con tus análisis, además que no contamos con un laboratorio en plenas condiciones, puede que simplemente no diese tiempo. Pero si vuelves le puedes preguntar a Lapde. Cree me Oshi, si vienes puedes hacer más de lo que imaginas.

-O: Esta bien... -dijo con una sonrisa.

Oshi llamo a su madre para avisarla que no iría a comer, que pasaría el día por ahí, y su madre que estaba preocupada de verlo todo el día encerrado, acepto. Volvieron a la casa abandonada sin que nadie se fijara en ellas. Se introdujeron en el armario y una a una salieron a la galería. Mizu volvió a insistir en que se tapase los ojos aunque Keket decía que no importaba pero Oshi prefería no tener más problemas con ella así que cedió sin discutir.

Cuando se quitó la venda estaban delante de una puerta camuflada, Mizu piso una piedra que estaba cerca de ella y se apartaron las piedras que cubrían la entrada de meta. Keket se acercó a una pantalla, puso la mano haciendo fuerza y la puerta se abrió. De ella apareció Azalea para abrazar a Oshi.

-A: Te hemos echado de menos Oshi.

-M: Siento tener que arruinar el momento pero Lapde dio ordenes que en cuanto llegases fueras a verlo.

Keket acompaño a Oshi hasta el despacho, Mizu se fue a cambiarse y Azalea se fue con los demás. En la sala de reuniones.

-A: A vuelto Oshi.

-Po: Bien, a planear bromas, je je.

-E: No dejaré que las hagas, antes te mato.

-Liz: Que a gusto, ¿me he perdido algo? -decía con un rollo del papel del culo en la mano.

-Tor: ¿Dónde estabas?

-Liz: No debí haberme enfrentado a él. Me pelee con Mierdôfilus y entonces hizo que tuviera cagalera, je.

-Todos: ¡Puaaag! ¡Que asco!

-Liz: Ya, je.

Entonces entraron en la sala Keket y Oshi.

-Liz: ¡Eh, si es la chica que me cogió mi pijama! ¡Te he echado de menos!

-O: Y yo a ti. Oye, ¿me podéis llevar a la enfermería?

-G: Yo te acompaño, los demás tienen entrenamiento.

-A: ¡Es verdad el entrenamiento! ¡Que como no llegémos a la hora nos castigan de la peor forma!

Entonces, Azalea agarró de los hombros a Keket que ya se había puesto el mono negro.

-A: ¡Vamos Keket!

Las dos chicas desaparecieron dentro de un agujero.

Todos salieron corriendo.

-G: Vámonos.

-O: Si.

Delante de la enfermería.

-G: Esta es, yo me voy a los entrenamientos. Adiós, nos vemos a la hora de comer.

Oshi llamó a la puerta y entró después de escuchar una voz que provenía de dentro que le decía que entrase. Oshi entró y vio a alguien sentado en una silla de espaldas.

-S: Tu debes de ser Oshi, -decía Sebástian girando la silla para ver a la chica -sienta te en la camilla que está detrás de la cortina y haz todo lo que te diga Estela. Yo ahora voy, que estoy preparando la vacuna.

-O: ¿No estaba en los entrenamientos?

-S: Ella tiene que ayudarme aquí y no la dejan entrenar, lo hace en secreto por la noche.

Oshi se fue hacia donde le indicó Sebástian, se sentó y apareció Estela.

-E: Por fa, quita te la chaqueta, es para confirmar tu elemento.

Oshi se quedó con una camiseta de tirantas. Apareció Sebástian con la vacuna. Cuando se hubo sentado, Sebástian puso el brazo izquierdo de Oshi encima de una mesa que había allí al lado y lo sujeto con dos correas, una por el codo y otra por la muñeca. Sebástian le pidió que comprobase si estaba bien sujeto, y así era.

-S: Bien.

Se dio la vuelta y rebusco en el cajón de una se las mesillas. De ella saco un mechero de boquilla alargada y que era algo más complejo, tenía una rueda para medir los grados. Oshi no sabia si estar muy segura de aquello. Sebástian se acercó a ella y encendió el mechero que mostró una llama azul.

-S: Cuando te empieces a quemar lo dices.

Y poco a poco fue acercándolo. Cuando estaba a unos cinco centímetros Oshi aviso de que ya le quemaba y le hacia daño. Sebástian aparto el mechero y lo dejo apagado en una mesilla. Sebástian le hizo una señal a Estela que tenía la inyección preparada y se la inyectó.

-S: ¿Has medido tu temperatura ultima mente?

Oshi negó con la cabeza.

-S: Pues ahora lo tienes que hacer.

-O: ¿Qué es lo que me acaba de punchar?

-S: Es un estimulante, ayudara a tus células a ser más compatibles con tu elemento. Si notas algo muy extraño avisa.

Al principio notó como si se le durmiese el brazo y apenas le respondía pero poco a poco volvió a la normalidad. Sebástian acerco de nuevo el mechero y esta vez pudo acercarlo tanto que hasta la llama rozaba la piel de Oshi y esta no se inmutaba, lo único que sentía era un gran calor pero ningún dolor. Seb aparto de nuevo el mechero, le pidió a Oshi que pusiese la mano como un recipiente, y Oshi obedeció. Puso en ella un liquido extraño que no olía demasiado bien haciendo como un pequeño charco.

-O: ¿Qué es?

-S: Carburante.

-O: ¿Estas diciendo que es gasolina? -preguntaba con mucho miedo de que saliera ardiendo.

-S: Confía en mi.

Seb había acercado lo suficiente el mechero como para que la gasolina empezase arder. Pero aun de las llamas y el olor horrible que despedía junto al humo negro. En ningún momento Oshi sintió dolor alguno. Contemplo como en su mano se consumía el liquido en llamas serpentean tes y cuando el fuego había desaparecido no quedaba ni una marca de aquel acto.

-S: Bueno, elemento confirmado. A partir de ahora te tomaras una cada noche, reactivaras tu fuerza elemental poco a poco.


	4. Chapter 4: Yo elemental

**5 elementos**

Personajes:

-Fer= Sevástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

-David: Lapde Achebe

Yo elemental

Llegó por fin viernes, Oshi no espero ni un segundo a levantarse después de que sonase el despertador. Más la extrañeza de su madre al verla esperando la comida, pues nunca solía ser la primera en sentarse en la mesa para desayunar y la primera en levantarse. Tenía la mochila preparada hace días para ese fin de semana. No le costó convencer a su madre de dejarla ir a dormir a casa de un amigo para hacer un trabajo. En su mochila, estaba la pequeña caja de pastillas que había tomado cada noche y una libreta con su temperatura corporal de cada día. Normalmente tenia unos treinta y ocho grados, pero desde que tomaba las pastillas hasta el día anterior había subido a cuarenta y sin causarle malestar alguno. Así que supuso que todo iría bien.

Lo único que deprimió a Oshi fueron las seis horas del instituto, pero que paso mas rápido de lo habitual haciendo volar su mente. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, fue rápida a casa para hacer los deberes, era la única condición que le había impuesto su madre antes de irse. Paso la tarde haciendo tareas, limpiando su cuarto y ayudando a a su hermana hasta que dieron las ocho. Entonces salió de casa con la mochila al hombro despidiéndose de su hermana poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza y despeinándola. Corrió por las calles y finalmente llego a su destino. La casa abandonada estaba en una calle de mala fama. Entro en la casa por la puerta trasera y al llegar al dormitorio la estaban esperando. Keket y Tornado esperaban, una sentada en una silla de madera oscura y el otro riendo y leyendo comics viejos que había en una estantería.

-K: Llegas tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio. No parecía enfadada, solo un toque de atención para que al poder ser aquello no se repitiese.

-O: Si, lo siento- dijo sonriente. Poco a poco empezaba a conseguir más confianza con ellos.

-K: Pues vámonos- decía abriendo el armario.

-T:¿Me puedo llevar uno de estos?

-O: No son míos, pero supongo que no abra problema- y acto seguido Tornado guardo un par de comics en su mochila.

El viaje hasta el bunker fue igual que siempre únicamente que esta vez no se mareo. Al entrar en la base fueron recibidos por todos (menos por la orgullosa de Mizu y por Lapde) sonrientes y alegres.

-A: Hoy ya no estrenamos más, tú empezaras mañana.- dijo mientras camino por los pasillos guiando a Oshi- Te enseñare tu habitación, dormirás con Keket. -dijo toda tranquila. A Oshi le dio un escalofrió por toda el alma- La cena es a las 9:30 vendré a buscarte y te presentare al resto.

-O: ¿Hay más gente aquí?- pregunto poniéndose a su altura.

-A: Si, unos pocos más, con los años hemos ido creciendo- contesto.

Llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones que era el mismo de la enfermería.

-A: Este será tu cuarto de ahora en adelante, no creo que tengas problemas con Keket es que es muy tranquila aunque sea algo misteriosa...- dijo mientras miro a la chica del pelo negro que estaba detrás- … avisa me. Os espero en una hora.

Keket entró después de Oshi. La habitación no era gran cosa, parecía la típica doble de un hotel. El tamaño era suficiente para dos personas. La habitación tenia dos camas con sabanas negras, cada una en una esquina y pegadas a la pared, al lado de cada cama una mesilla de noche con lámpara y luego una estantería no muy grande que unía las dos mesillas. En la parte de los pies de la cama había un baúl metálico. Las paredes eran color crema y el suelo de mármol. Si se tirase una de las paredes que hay desde la puerta hasta la habitación nos encontraríamos con el baño. Era sencillo y por lo menos tenía dos duchas para no tener que esperar a que acabase el otro. Podría sobrevivir allí.

-K: Menos mal que me cambiaron. - decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos empujando uno con el otro y los dejo caer al suelo.

-O: ¿Cómo era la de antes?- pregunto Oshi al ver la confianza de Keket en aquel lugar.

-K: Recuerda que no veo, pero me sentía como en una jaula.- decía Keket tumbada boca arriba- Antes dormía con Azalea, todo muy silencioso, encima cuando dormía, creaba plantas y no me dejaba dormir y al día siguiente no estaba en pleno rendimiento.

-O: …- Oshi empezaba a pensar con que individuo le fue a tocar- ¿Luego todos duermen en habitaciones dobles?

-K: Si, -seguía mirando el techo- menos Azalea que ahora duerme sola en la habitación 05 , Lapde duerme en la 10, Gawain y Mierdofilus en la habitación de alado, Polar duerme con Tornado en la habitación 09 y Mizu, Liz y Estela queduermen en la 06.

-O: ¿¡Qué!?¿Qué Estela duerme con Mizu?- le sorprendió bastante la idea de esas dos juntas. Puede que no las conociese mucho pero le daba la sensación de que eran completamente diferentes.

-K: Si, ya llevan un par de años.- siguió mirando al techo.

-O: …- "_¿un par de años?"_. Le dio miedo hacer aquella pregunta- Keket… ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí?

-K: Sobre siente. - dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Vine a los diez si mal no recuerdo. **  
**  
-O: ¿Y tus padres no sospechan nada?- pregunto sin malicia, solo por curiosidad.

-K: … -se quedó unos segundos callada y no contestó, al revés, se molestó y no le habló. Se quedó muy callada, más seria de lo que era.

Las 9:25 llamaron a la puerta. Oshi fue abrir vestida más cómodamente, con una camiseta negra y pantalones de chándal holgados, y mientras Keket seguía tumbada sin decir nada, se quedó dormida. También llevaba unos guantes rojos que Keket le había dicho que llevase antes de que se quedara dormida. Eran de una tela especial, que conseguía retener su elemento. De aquella forma, no quemaría nada. El resto de chicos de allí estaban obligados a llevarlos, no querían que pasase un accidente. Al abrir la puerta de metal azul se encontró con cinco personas que la esperaban sonrientes. Liz, Gawain, Azalea, Tornado y Estela estaban en el pasillo, vestidos también de forma cómoda.

-E: Hora de cenar.- dijo mientras cogía la mano de Oshi y la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

-G: ¡Vamos Keket! Que vas a llegar tarde.- dijo S. Gawain despertando a la chica.

Caminaron hasta el salón de la vez anterior que esta vez parecía mucho menos intimidatorio que la otra vez. Más iluminado y con más alboroto parecía un salón donde se reunían los amigos a cenar. La mesa había sido ampliada y en ella ya estaban sentados Lapde y Polar. La mesa tenia cinco asientos a cada lado además de los dos de la cabecera. En uno estaba Lapde y el otro estaba libre. Oshi se sentó en ese sitio. A su lado izquierdo y pegados a la pared estaba primero Estela, un sitio libre, Keket, Azalea y Mierdofilus. A su lado derecho estaba Liz, asiento libre, Gawain y Tornado se acababa de sentar en la tercera silla, y otros dos asientos más.

-K: Yo que tú no me sentaría ahí.- dijo con voz tranquila.

-O: ¿Por?- quiso saber Oshi, pero pronto tuvo su respuesta.

-M: ¡Tú, idiota! Ese es mi sitio. - hizo su aparición Mizu vestida con camiseta azul y mayas- Quita te de ahí si no quieres cobrar. - decía mientras se acercaba. Lapde no hacia caso, leía sin mucho interés un periódico.

-O: Lo siento. - dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el sitio a Mizu. Se sentó entre Estela y Keket.

Empezaron a charlar un rato. Mizu y Liz empezaron su conversación sin importarles mucho que les oyesen. A los dos minutos entró en la habitación Polar más una chica de pelo negro, empujando un carrito metalizado con bandejas.

-P: ¡Esto es un asco! -se quejaba mientras ponía una fuente de metal en un lado de la mesa- Ya llevamos tres días seguidos sirviendo, ¿cuándo se va ha acabar el castigo?- pregunto mirando a Lapde que colocaba su periódico en una esquina de la mesa.

-La: ¡Cuando a mi me apetezca! Y a ver si la próxima vez  
tardamos menos u os subo el castigo a desayuno, comida y cena.

Polar contesto por lo bajo y dejo otra fuente en el otro lado de la mesa. Después de eso, se sentaron alado de Lapde. En la cazuela había una sopa de fideos. Estela se levanto y fue sirviendo a su trozo de la mesa con gran amabilidad. Realmente estaba muy buena, mejor que la que hacia su madre. Cuando acabo el plato le daba vergüenza pedir más y se quedo mirando a Liz que ya iba por su tercer plato. Estela le ofreció más a Oshi al ver su cara y esta acepto encantada. Fue entonces cuando entro otro chico en la sala. Era el que le había hecho el examen médico del fuego.

-S: Siento la tardanza.- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba entre Liz y Gawain.

-P: ¡¿Y por qué a él no lo castigas!?- grito al ver como Lapde no comentaba nada.

-La: Porqué Sebástian trabaja más en un día que tú y Libelula en un mes. -le contesto Lapde que hizo que Polar se callara.

Estela ofreció la sopa a Sebástian, hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que si quería.

-S: Gracias.

Oshi por fin sabia el nombre de aquel chico extraño, Sebástian. Casi de pensarlo le dio un escalofrió, ¿quién es el cruel que pone ese nombre a su hijo?, recuerda a un nombre de príncipe cursi y pijo.

-Liz: Matarratas, ¿hoy has matado alguna rata?- pregunto tranquila y haciendo que todos le mirasen.

-S: …- Seb puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Liz y la estampo contra el plato de sopa con la esperanza de que se ahogase- ¡Todos los puñeteros días igual! ¡Que no me llames así, que ese no es mi nombre!

Algunos rieron por lo bajo y Oshi empezaba a pensar que aquello si se acercaba a una pandilla de amigos. De segundo plato había chuleta y patatas. Para el postre, la parte inferior del carrito traía helados en pequeñas unidades y yogures. En cuanto acabaron, cada uno dejo su plato en el carrito. Cuando acabo, Mizu se disculpo y se retiro de la sala, al igual que Lapde. Polar y Libelula fueron también los encargados de limpiar la mesa y recogerla. ¿Qué habrían hecho? El resto de los presentes, corrió a coger un sitio en el sofá que tenía forma de "L" y estaba orientado a la gran pantalla que colgaba de la pared. Era muy grande, cabrían perfectamente seis personas allí sentadas y además por el suelo se repartían algún puf y cojines bastante cómodos. Oshi se sentó en el sofá pero esta vez pregunto si era el sitio de alguien, a lo que le contestaron que no. Tornado saco de un mueble una colección de películas no demasiado nuevas. No llegaban a la docena.

-T: ¿Vemos "_**El ninja que me clavo su katana**_**"**?Es la que menos hemos visto- dijo cogiendo un DVD.

-A: No, yo prefiero **"**_**Ninja adolescentes**_**"**-dijo mientras cogía otro. Oshi se fijo que la película más reciente era de por lo menos hace dos años.

-O: ¿Por qué no tenéis películas más nuevas?- pregunto sin darle importancia. Todos se callaron.

-A: Pues… no tenemos dinero para comprar más, no solo eso, además no podemos ir al pueblo a comprar- decía Azalea mientras miraba las carátulas de los DVD- Este tipo de caprichos tenemos que pagarlos nosotros mismos. Los únicos aquí que tienen dinero propio son Mizu y Keket, por que tienen un trabajo fuera. -coloco todas las pelis en un montón- Fue Keket la que nos compro casi todas las pelis. Es mucho más amable y solo quiere que estemos contentos y felices.

-O: Vale...- la situación era un poco tensa. Puede que realmente no estuviesen tan bien como intentaban aparentar. Oshi pensó un rato- ¡Ya se! La próxima semana os traeré yo las pelis que tengo en casa. Nadie de mi familia se enterara, apenas las ven.

-Todos: ¡¿De verdad?! -decían con ojos ilusionados. Puede que para ellos estar allí encerrados las 24 h fuese algo más aburrido.

Finalmente eligieron una película de risa. Se sentaron algunos en el sofá, otros en el suelo y otros cogieron una silla. Todos rieron, algunos menos que otros, pero a Oshi le sorprendió esto. Aun de haber visto aquellas mismas imágenes muchas otras veces, de saber lo que sucedería y el dialogo, aun así hacían como si fuese algo nuevo para ellos. Estela intento una y otra vez no cerrar los ojos pero finalmente se dejo caer rendía en el hombro de Keket que estaba a su lado. Cuando hubo acabado la película, Sebástian, Polar y Libelula se marcharon. Oshi, por la sugerencia de Gawain, dejo a Estela acostada en el sofá, porque si la despertaban para que se fuera estaban casi seguros de que querría quedarse aun de estar muriéndose de sueño. Le pusieron una manta por encima y los cuatro que quedaron se fueron a una pequeña mesa con sillas altas. Empezaron a charlas de tonterías, de anécdotas y curiosidades. Realmente no eran diferentes a otros chicos de su edad en cuando a mentalidad.

-O: ¿Por que lleváis todos un pendiente en la oreja derecha?

-G: Es como una marca. Si ves a alguien con el mismo pendiente en la misma oreja, sabrás que es de los tuyos. Todos llevamos uno, mientras que Lapde tiene tres en señal de que él era el que mandaba.

-Liz: ¡JA JA JA JA JA! -se reía de una tontería de Tornado.

-Todos: Shhhh.

Estela casi se despierta. 

-G: Vais a despertar a Estela. -en ese momento a Oshi se le ocurrió otro tema de conversación que le había dado algo de curiosidad en las pasadas semanas.

-O: ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta?- los compañeros afirmaron con la cabeza- ¿De dónde sois?

-T: ¿A que viene eso?- pregunto aun sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-O: Es por vuestros nombres. Son muy raros y algunos nunca los he oído -dijo sin malicia.

-G: Estos no son nuestros verdaderos nombres. -contesto algo serio. Aquel no era un tema de mucha importancia, pero si estaba relacionado con algo mayor- Cuando llegamos aquí cambiamos nuestros nombres por otros relacionados con nuestro elementos.

-O: ¿Por qué?-se mantuvo un silencio.

-T: Para proteger a nuestras familias. -contesto finalmente Tornado. Oshi cayó con la sensación de haber metido bastante la pata. Para su suerte, aquellos eran personas bastante comprensivas- ¿Lapde no te explicó nada?  
**  
**-O: …No- aun no sabia muy bien por donde iban los tiros, pero puede que de aquella forma no volviese a meter la pata.

-G Este Lapde**…** promete me que lo que te cuente no se lo contaras a nadie. Es muy importante. -Oshi asintió con la cabeza- Esta bien… como sabes, los elementales fueron erradicados hace cientos de años. Su poder genético ha ido decayendo hasta el punto que unos pocos como nosotros hemos conseguido desarrollarlo… y eso lo sabe el gobierno, -rápidamente a Oshi se le vino la imagen de su padre a la cabeza y no solo él, si no de todos los que le rodeaban obsesionados por que Oshi admitiese el poder del rey y del gobierno como algo bueno- El gobierno a pasado años eliminando a todos los elementales activos, y ahora elimina aquellos que empiezan a desarrollar sus poderes para impedir que distiendan.Una parte secreta del ejército trabaja únicamente en eso, en detectar, localizar y eliminar chicos. Casi todas las víctimas son chavales de entre seis y doce años. -este dato era aterrador- Lapde busca e intenta salvar a estos chicos, pero por desgracia muchas veces no es posible. Nosotros hemos sido de los pocos que ha conseguido salvar. -un silencio aterrador. Realmente Lapde cargaba con aquella carga, la de salvar niños o que mueran. Puede que en el fondo su comportamiento no sea tan odioso. Oshi miro a sus compañeros.

-O: ¿Y vuestros padres?- pregunta con duda, pero puede que aquello fuese lo mejor para aclararse las ideas.

-T: Depende de a quien preguntes. En mi caso, Lapde me encontró antes que el ejercito me detectase, por lo que hablo con mis padres para desaparecer. Ya hace dos años que no los veo -dijo con nostalgia mientras miraba la lata de refresco que sujetaban sus manos.

-G: En mi caso, -prosiguió- mis padres fallecieron al quedarse atrás para distraer a los soldados mientras yo escapaba junto a Lapde.

-O: Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo Oshi. Realmente veía aquel lugar de forma distinta. Ahora la imagen de todo aquello era muy extraña, un lugar donde entrenar poderes elementales, casi hecha solo para huérfanos. En ese momento vio un poco menos problemática su familia- Pero, ¿porqué Keket no me respondió?

-G: Bueno, lo de ella fue algo más duro. Promete me que no se lo vas a contar a nadie. -Gawain comenzó a contar- Los miembros de su familia eran de grandes filósofos. Sus padres empezaron a llevarle la contraria al rey, comenzaron a estudiar lo que pasó en el día cero, las batallas de los días después y lo que pasó en la superficie. Su abuelo les ayudó mucho con lo último, ya que fue uno de los que sobrevivieron y ayudó a un elemental de fuego, su nombre era Sôkar Was, elemental de sombra. Su abuelo murió, ella le admiraba y le encantaban sus historias e incluso le enseño Antiguo. Los padres creían que los humanos tenían poderes no desarrollados que el gobierno impedían que los usaran. El gobierno le mandaron amenazas de muerte a su familia, las cartas estaban escritas con sangre. Su madre, le pidió a su tía que cuidara de su hija más pequeña, Umbra que es la hermana de Keket. Los padres estuvieron observando a su hija mayor, que al contrario de su hermana, empezaba a dar indicios de desarrollar su elemento, hacía portales y demás, incluso era la única que llevaba los ojos tapados ya que la luz le hacía mucho daño. Cuando solo tenía 4 años, los soldados descubrieron su energía elemental y fueron a su casa. La cogieron y seguido de esto, ejecutaron a sus padres delante de ella, esa imagen no se le quitará de la cabeza e incluso dejó de reír y pasó a ser una persona seria y sombría. Acumuló tanta ira que le pegó un puñetazo al soldado que la cogió y corrió por toda la casa despistándolos, se escondió en su memoria y los soldados se fueron al no encontrarla, se dirigieron a casa de su tía que la mataron y a su hermanita la encarcelaron. Salio de su escondite y se fue con sus padres intentando que despertasen, llorando a mares. Entonces apareció Lapde y la crió aquí como a su hija.

- …-Oshi se puso a pensar. Desde que la conoció ni una vez ha estado triste, si acaso seria, no ha tratado mal a nadie, ella solo quiere paz. La tensión de la habitación se relajaba mientras el reloj se acercaba a la una y media. Puede que otro tema de conversación más alegre consiguiese cambiar el humor- Bueno, antes me dijisteisde que vuestros nombres derivan de vuestro elemento,¿no? -Ellos admitieron con la cabeza, aquel cambio era agradecido por todos- ¿Qué significan exactamente?

-G: Jajá pues es una pregunta interesante. No disponemos de mucha información de los elementos e historia antigua, así que el significado propio de los nombres es un poco difícil saberlo. -dijo Gawain- Mi nombre proviene de un antiguo miembro de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Este luchaba por la paz y armonía.

-Liz: El mio significa "La mejor y más fuerte de todos".

-T: ¡No digas mentiras! -contesto- Lizse lo pusieron porque su antiguo nombre era Laura y le pusieron Liz porque le quedaba mejor, además de vez en cuando le da unos prontos muy raros.

-Liz: ¡Mentiroso tú! Es mi nombre y significa lo que me de la gana.

-O: Jajaja, -empezó a reír al ver discutir a Tornado y a Liz de idioteces- y tu Tornado, ¿qué significa tu nombre? La verdad es que me suena un poco pero no sé de que...

-T: Mi nombre era el de un tipo de mezcla de corriente de aire.

En ese instante Oshi se congelo, rápidamente vino a su cerebro de donde había oído ese nombre antes. Pidió que esperasen un momento y salió corriendo de la sala. Volvió a los 2 min y todos seguían sentados, menos Estela que ya se despertó por causa de los gritos de Tornado y Liz , y ahora bostezaba mientras acercaba otra silla a la mesa junto a los demás.

-O: Al igual que he prometido guardar vuestro secreto quiero que vosotros guardéis el mio.- dijo sonriente. Estela aun estaba adormecida por lo que realmente aun no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que decían. Oshi llevaba su mochila de tela entre los brazos- Hace tiempo mi tío me regalo esto, es muy importante para mi, - y de la mochila saco el libro blanco llamado Gea- es un libro muy antiguo que habla sobre la superficie -lo abrió y empezó a buscar entre las paginas. El resto lo miraban extrañados. Paro en una pagina y deslizo el dedo por ella mirando una a una las palabras- ¡Aquí esta!- dijo mientras giraba levemente el libro para que viese el resto- Tornado: fuerza de la naturaleza creada a partir del choque de dos corrientes de distinta temperatura, formando un cono que va desde las nubes asta el suelo y se lleva todo a su paso. -Oshi leyó la descripción que daba el libro mientras Tornado no para de mirar la imagen que había alado de la descripción. Era un dibujo hecho a lápiz que con el tiempo se había borrado poco a coco, pero que aun se podía hacer una idea de la forma.

-T: Es la primera vez que veo uno. -dijo sonriendo. Empezaron a investigar nombres, era muy difícil encontrarlos pero estaban. Algunos como Libelula les dejaba un escalofrió en el cuerpo. Ya cuando el reloj apuntaba casi las dos comento Tornado- ¿Qué significa Mizu?

- …- el nombre de la chica había pasado todo aquel tiempo desapercibido. Puede que no fuese solo con Oshi, sino que su mala relación fuese con todo el mundo. Buscaron la descripción y no tardaron en encontrarla. Esa palabra aparecía por todo el libro- Mizu es en japones agua. Corriente de sustancia líquida y refrescante, aveces cae en forma de lluvia...- dijo en bajo. Por un momento pensó en su cielo de Beluga, pintado y roto y se imagino cientos de gotas de agua cayendo de él.

-Liz: ¿Que a veces cae? Eso son goteras. -hizo su intromisión Liz. Las risas duraron un buen rato hasta que el reloj marco las dos y cada uno marcho a su habitación para descansar.


	5. Chapter 5: Siente el fuego

**5 elementos**

Personajes:

-Fer= Sevástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

-David: Lapde Achebe

Siente el fuego

El despertador sonó temprano, no tanto como para cuando iba al instituto, pero temprano. Eran las nueve y el despertador colocado estratégicamente alado de la puerta del baño para obligar a levantase empezó a emitir su odioso pitido. Oshi se inclino en la cama para levantarse y apagarlo. Lo apagó y Oshi se quedo un rato en la cama pensando. No le había resultado difícil conciliar el sueño aun de ser su primera noche allí. Pensó un poco más en lo sucedido la noche anterior y en las historias contadas, pero vio de repente como el despertador ahora marcaba las nueve y cuarto.

-O: Venga Keket, arriba.

-K: Ya voy, deja que termine de despertarme jolin.

Oshi se ducho y vistió con un simple chándal y luego entró Keket que acabó de despertarse. A las nueve y media llamaron a su habitación. Eran Gawain y Azalea que la venían a buscar. Los cuatro fueron hasta lo que debía ser la cocina.

Era muy parecida a la de los hoteles o campamentos, cocinas grandes para cocinar para numerosas personas. A la hora del desayuno cada persona cogía lo que quisiese desayunar y se lo hacia, no desperdiciarían comida si alguien no la quería. La cocina tenia tanto mesas redondas con sillas y una barra con taburetes. Aun faltaban algunas personas en el lugar, pero también puede que ya desayunaran. A las diez menos diez marcharon de la cocina.

-G: Voy al Área de Entrenamiento. -decía mientras se daba cuenta que no le escuchaban- Da igual, no veremos allí.

Oshi las siguió en silencio e intentando memorizar el trayecto. Se fijo como en los pasillos cada cierto tramo había una línea bastante gruesa que los dividían como en varios sectores y que además el nombre de dichos sectores estaba pintado en la pares. La chica miro el gran código "8-2". Pararon delante de lo que parecía un gran elevador de metal resplandeciente y parecía ser muy resistente. Antes de que las puertas se abriesen tenían que tocar una pequeña placa el lado de la puerta y tras ser identificados las puertas se abrían. El ascensor era grande, puede que para más de diez personas incluso, entraron y empezaron a descender. No debieron bajar demasiado, tan solo un piso. Y cuando se abrieron de nuevo las puertas, Oshi vio como se encontraba en unos pasillos completamente metalizados. En varios puntos había cámaras observando todos los movimientos que allí pasasen. Aquel lugar si parecía una base secreta. Azalea y Keket caminaron como si nada y llegaron a un pasillo donde solo había dos puertas. En una de las puertas ponía "H" y en la otra "M".

Entraron en la que ponía M. Eran unos vestuarios muy amplios. Se podrían dividir en tres partes, las taquillas con bancos para cambiarse, los baños, y las duchas. Oshi pudo ver como en una de aquellas grandes taquillas ponía su nombre. Estaba cerrada con llave. Probó a abrirla con la llave de la habitación y funciono, pero dentro no había nada.

-A: Tranquila, tardaran un tiempo en confeccionarte la ropa de entrenamiento. -dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa al igual que Keket. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Mizu, Libelula y Estela.

-M: Pero mira quien esta aquí.- dijo mientras que sin ningún motivo lanzaba un chorro de agua a la cara de Oshi- Perdona, me parecías muy acalorada -reía. Keket le llamó la atención para que la dejará en paz y Azalea parecían pasar de ella, puede que fuese como Polar, había que dejarla a su aire.

Oshi se seco con una toalla que se encontraban en un estante. Todos los demás menos ella se cambiaron a un conjunto de ropa muy parecida. Todas llevaban mallas negras y camiseta de tirantas, menos Keket que era de manga corta. Estos variaban, Azalea la tenia verde, Keket negra, Estela amarilla y Mizu azul. Oshi no pudo evitar fijarse como la camiseta de la chica llamada Libelula tenia dos grandes agujeros debajo de las mangas que dejaban ver parte de su torso. Cuando acabaron salieron todas juntas, en ese momento entraba Enis al vestuario pero sin muchas prisas. Caminaron hasta una pequeña abertura en el pasillo. Allí estaban Gawain, Tornado, Mierdofilus y Polar, sentados en unos sofás rectos. Ellos tenían camisetas de manga corta negra y unas bermudas de colores. Esperaban delante de una puerta donde estaba escrito "G-7". Esperaron charlando, menos Mizu que permanecía callada en un rincón mirando a Oshi con ira. La puerta se abrió en cuanto el reloj que tenían encima dio las diez. La puerta se abrió a la mitad, era automática. Lapde esperaba dentro y apenas fue por unos segundos cuando la puerta estaba apunto de cerrarse entraba Liz atacada corriendo.

-La: Casi llegas tarde. - comento.

-Liz: Es que no me sonó el despertador. Estelalo apagó. 

-E: ¡Eso no es verdad!- contesto al notar la cara de poca aprobación de Lapde.

Miro su alrededor. Estaba en una sala muy espaciosa, puede que del tamaño de un gimnasio de instituto. El techo tenia la altura de dos plantas. Las paredes eran de metal y el suelo de mármol. Era un lugar de entrenamiento muy parecido al de los militares de Leona. De pequeña había ido numerosas veces al centro militar, tanto con su padre como en guías con el colegio. Todos se colocaron en fila en frente de Lapde esperando ordenes, menos Mizu que se coloco de pie alado de él.

-La: Hoy haréis entrenamiento rutinario de 5 horas, espero no tener ninguna queja. -empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pasando por delante de Oshi- Tú, vente conmigo. -Oshi lo siguió sin rechistar mientras la gran puerta de metal se cerraba tras su espalda dejándola sola con aquel loco.

Lapde la llevo hasta una habitación más pequeña de entrenamiento y le explico gran cantidad de información sobre los elementos. No era de extrañar que antes de utilizar sus poderes supiese algo de ellos. Le explico el tema de la energía espiritual para crear el elemento y como utilizarlo para crear un ataque. Eran las 14:30 cuando sonó una bocina por una megafonía que se encontraba en la sala. Era la hora de comer. Todos los demás chicos salieron de las sala 7-G cansados y sudando, por lo que se dieron una buena ducha antes de sentarse a la mesa. Oshi, que no había hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico, simplemente se sentó mientras sus compañeras se aseaban y comentaban lo que habían hecho. La comida era muy parecida a la cena, en el mismo lugar con los mismos asientos y otra vez les toco servir a Polar y Libelula. A las 4:00 ya estaban de nuevo cambiados para el nuevo entrenamiento. Lapde volvió a concentrarse con Oshi y como ya le había explicado sobre cómo utilizar el elemento, la tarde se basó en poder controlar el fuego no propio. Oshi no se quemo ni una sola vez, aun de que su brazo estaba en llamas por el fuego que provocara Lapde. Oshi debía moldear aquellas llamas a su antojo, pero no fue hasta última hora cuando su brazo estaba casi apagado cuando consiguió revivir las llamas y de nuevo apagarlas, ganándose un buen trabajo.

Apenas necesito tres entrenamientos sola para aprender a utilizar el fuego. Por supuesto no llegaba a la altura de los demás aun: tardaba en crearlo, duraba poco y se cansaba con rapidez. Esto hacía que a Mizu se le pintase una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero aun así fue bastante sorprenderte, los demás habían tardado más de una semana en poder utilizar su elemento, solo unos pocos habían demostrado la habilidad de Oshi. Ahora, entrenaba junto al resto, con ejercicios bastante parecidos a los del colegio. Resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y coordinación eran lo que más se basaba. Al final del día, solían hacer pequeñas competiciones, como para comprobar su fuerza. Por el momento Oshi era vencida con facilidad, pues tardaba más en crear fuego que en defenderse. Pero la cosa pronto cambio.

Pasado el tiempo, ahora Oshi hacia auténticas maravillas en los entrenamientos. Era capaz de pasar horas lanzando bolas de fuego del tamaño de un balón de playa. Su cuerpo había cambiado de endeble a uno musculoso, que incluso su madre noto la diferencia. Para Oshi, no había tiempo para tonterías cuando entrenaba, casi siempre estaba con las manos ocupadas en algo, o corriendo o levantando pesas. Por las noches caía rendida en la cama, casi sin fuerzas para seguir, pero finalmente se dejaba arrastrar por Liz y Azalea para pasar la noche en compañía en el salón. Por otro lado Mizu, no parecía tan contenta con el reciente cambio de Oshi. Su sonrisa se había vuelto en una mueca de desagrado y casi de más odio. Ella, cuando Oshi conseguía algún tipo de merito, se marchaba del lugar de entrenamiento casi refunfuñando. Por ejemplo, cuando Oshi consiguió el record de velocidad en los 100m lisos, superando a Mizu en apenas 30 milésimas y por supuesto haciendo la excepción de la marca de Liz. A las dos semanas, Mizu dejo de entrenar con ellos y empezó a hacerlo por la noche. Después de la cena, se dirigía a G-7 a entrenar, a veces sola otras con Keket, que era una de sus mejores amigas, pero no salía de allí en un par de horas. Oshi no sabía aun muy bien a que venía aquella clase de caprichos que Mizu recibía. Básicamente hacia lo que le venía en gana sin que Lapde le dijese nada. ¿Sería porque era la más fuerte? Aquello era un poco injusto.

Pasó un mes y estaban en el último domingo del calendario. En un principio, Oshi pensó que aquel sería un domingo más de entrenamiento, pero se equivocaba. Cuando salió de los vestuarios, después de poner su ropa de entrenamiento, Lapde hizo que se reunieran delante de la puerta de G-7. Menos Oshi, el resto parecía bastante tranquilo mientras que no llegaba Lapde. Oshi se acerco a Estela, que esperaba sentada delante de la puerta.

-O: ¿Sabes lo que pasa?- le pregunto mientras observaba a los demás. Menos Sebástian, estaban todos, incluso Mizu que hacía días que no se le veía casi el pelo. Ella permanecía apoyada en la pared esperando.

-E: Claro, hoy toca el juego del pañuelo. -dijo sin mucho interés. Antes de que pudiese contestar nada, Lapde apareció exigiendo silencio y que se pusieran en orden de habitación. 

-Mier: No me gusta nada de nada.

Así lo hicieron y en fila como si aquello se tratase de la escuela, se fueron fuera del refugio. Todos tranquilos, menos Oshi. Caminaron alrededor de media hora por las galerías. No fue un camino complicado, por donde fueron las galerías eran anchas y estaban bien iluminadas por las setas luminosas. A los ratos, el murmullo de los chicos hablando se elevaba lo suficiente como para que Lapde volviese a exigir silencio, mientras amenaza con flexiones. Al final, llegaron a una cueva bastante grande y se colocaron en forma de C dejando a Lapde delante y Mizu seria a su lado.

-La: Bien chicos, como sabéis hoy es fin de mes, y toca hacer una prueba. -Recorrió con la vista el rostro de sus "alumnos" que algunos esperaban ansiosos, otros nerviosos y pasotas. Pero se paro en Oshi y en su cara de no saber donde se había metido. Lapde resoplo- Para que no lo sepan… cada dos meses hacemos una prueba. -dijo mientras sacaba un puñado de pañuelos blancos de una mochila que llevaba a su espalda- **"E****l juego del pañuelo" **Esta diseñado para comprobar vuestros reflejos, fuerza y trabajo en equipo. -fue repartiendo un pañuelo a cada uno, hasta que únicamente Mizu era la que faltaba- Cada uno tiene un pañuelo que debe proteger. Si os lo quitan estáis eliminados. Debéis protegerlo durante una hora, aunque sé que no durareis tanto…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-O:Entonces… ¿debemos robar los pañuelos a nuestros compañeros?-dijo mientras que el resto empezaba a atarse el trozo de tela a alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-La: No, tendréis que defenderos únicamente de alguien. -dijo mientras que sacaba un metrónomo y el resto empezaba a prepararse- Tendrás que defenderlo de Mizu. Ella deberá quitar todos vuestros pañuelos en una hora… así que suerte. -dijo mientras pulsaba el metrónomo. Mizu movía el cuello hacia los lados, preparándose para la caza. Oshi, antes de poder contestar, vio como Liz y algunos más escapaban hacia las galerías, escondiéndose de su agresora, y Oshi los imito.

Por otro lado, Polar seguro y engreído, se lanzo sobre ella con un puño en alto. Oshi miro hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para ver como Mizu lo tumbaba de un golpe y le quitaba el pañuelo que llevaba en el tobillo.

-M: Uno…-dijo en un tono casi inaudible y viendo al resto escapar. En ese momentos, una bola oscura empezó a tragarla, pero rápidamente puedo salir y se lanzo hacia Libelula a pocos metros de ella, quien había intentado derrotarla en un despiste. Patada en el pecho y Libelula cayó en el suelo de forma pesada, mientras que Mizu conseguía otro botín que se ataba al cinturón- dos...–dijo mientras Oshi la perdía de vista.

Oshi junto a Tornado y Liz, intentaron escapar de Mizu mientras por los túneles se oían los gritos de los que iban cayendo. En apenas unos diez minutos y calculaba que solo quedarían cuatro. Oshi sujetaba el pañuelo fuertemente, casi con miedo de perderlo. Aquello era lo que ella había esperado siempre, una pelea directa con Mizu, ahora podría demostrar lo que ella valía. Junto a Tornado y Liz, empezaron a buscarla entre las galerías oscuras y no tardaron mucho en encontrarla, pues el ruido y el temblor de la pelea que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento era considerado. En una cueva no muy apartada, Mizu y Keket habían empezado su lucha. Los golpes, los movimientos y la agilidad parecían haber sido coreografiados, pues eran tan precisos esquivándolos que costaba creer se lo. La pelea entre ambas fue dura, ninguna se dejaba ganar en aquel duelo hasta que, finalmente, Mizu se proclamo vencedora cuando consiguió tirarla al suelo y colocarse encima de ella, quitándole el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello con una sonrisa. Oshi observo más que sorprendida aquella leve batalla, poniendo realmente en duda su capacidad para vencerla, pero aun así decidió intentarlo. Quiso planear un leve plan, el fallo es que lo intento hacer con Liz, pues a Tornado le quitó el pañuelo. En el momento que Oshi dio la orden para lanzarse sobre Mizu, Liz permaneció inmóvil, mientras que Oshi se lanzaba a una muerte segura. Mizu apenas le costó sujetar la mano de ella y hacerle una llave, provocando que Oshi cayese de espalda perdiendo durante unos segundos el aliento y además el pañuelo. Pero Mizu no se distrajo con ella, si no que miro a Liz y con la misma mirada que el león mira a su presa se lanzo hacia ella, mientras que la rubia empezaba a correr a una velocidad alarmante. En apenas unos segundos Oshi quedo únicamente con Keket, que descansaba sentada y luego la ayudo a levantarse. Juntas y charlando fueron hasta donde se encontraba Lapde y el resto de abatidos, que esperaban a que acabase la prueba. Solo seis minutos después, Mizu hizo su aparición arrastrando por el cuello de la camisa una Liz que seguía intentando escapar. Tenía un rostro de enfado considerable y sus mejillas habían tomado un leve color rojizo. Tiro a Liz delante de Lapde, al igual que los pañuelos en señal de victoria.

-La: Muy bien. -dijo mientras miraba al grupo de chavales cansado. Cogió el metrónomo que marcaba 39 minutos y le dio a un botón para que marcase cero nuevamente- Segunda ronda… -dijo mientras el resto se levantaba y se preparaban para aquello. Oshi no se podía creer que hubiese que hacer más, las piernas le temblaban de cansancio- Ahora iréis a por Mizu. -dijo mientras que la joven se ataba un pañuelo negro a su cinturón y a la vez dibujaba una sonrisa intimidatoria. Lapde levanto la mano- ¡Empezad!

Casi todos rodearon a Mizu, como si intentasen atacarla a la vez para derrotarla. Pero sus tácticas no funcionaron. Ella no intento escapar, únicamente esquivaba y golpeaba todo aquello que se acercase. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, todos estaban cansados y jadeantes en el suelo. En ese momento, Keket, que hasta el momento había permanecido aparte, volvió a luchar contra Mizu, demostrando un poder impresionante. Ambas pelearon sin cesar por cuarenta y cinco minutos intensos, donde ella en más de una ocasión rozo el pañuelo sin llegar a arrancarlo. El resto miraba la escena, rendidos de aquel juego. Pero Oshi, que observaba hipnótica la pelea, se le ocurrió un plan. Hablo en susurros con Liz, la cual permanecía descansada a su lado. Liz acepto el plan con una sonrisa y se pusieron en posición. Aprovechando que Mizu les daba la espalda, hicieron un gesto a Keket en señal de que se unirían a la pelea. La chica no dijo nada, siguió concentrada en el combate, pero en cierto modo ellas sabían que ella había aceptado. Keket lanzo un puñetazo al rostro Mizu, quien se lanzo hacia atrás para esquivarlo, pero una luz amarilla le hizo sobresaltar se. Por los pelos, consiguió detenerlo a pocos centímetros de ella, aun sorprendida de que se hubiese involucrado. Pero no fue la única sorpresa, Keket volvió atacarla por el lado opuesto a Liz, teniendo que detenerla con su mano libre. Ahora, Mizu, en apenas unos segundos, había detenido un doble ataque y sus manos estaban ocupadas. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Oshi se lanzo hacia ella por delante, casi segura de su victoria. Extendió su mano hacia el pañuelo tan rápido como pudo y en cuanto sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozarlo, sintió como la pesada bota de Mizu la golpeaba. La joven, al tener las manos ocupadas, no lo había dudado y había pisoteado la cara de la pelirroja, apoyándose e impulsándose, dando una voltereta hacia atrás y alejándose de ellas.

Oshi noto el caliente y horrible olor de la sangre que se deslizaba por su nariz y manchaba su rostro. Estela empezó a gritar como loca, pensando que aquel seria el final de la joven. Lapde, al ver que aquella cantidad de sangre no era normal, detuvo la prueba. Mizu soltó un pequeño bufido molesta, porque casi todos estaban alrededor del Oshi ensangrentada y diciéndole que se había pasado. Bueno, Polar no, él decía que era una pasada. Estela le hizo a Oshi un vendaje de primeros auxilios, que debería llevar una semana. Mizu le paso el pañuelo a Lapde, que más tarde se daría cuenta como en una esquina la tela estaba levemente quemada. Y así acabo aquel domingo, Oshi con la nariz vendada y Mizu molesta porque había otra persona además de Keket que había conseguido igualarla un poco.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Preparada?

**5 elementos**

Personajes:

-Fer= Sevástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

-David: Lapde Achebe

¿Preparada?

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que entrenaba en 5 elementos y sin duda su vida había cambiado por completo. Se había hecho monótona y a la vez intrépida y llena de ilusión. En cuanto al colegio y su familia marchaba todo bastante bien, sin grandes problemas. Ahora demás de entrenar los fines también entrenaba tres días semanales. Esto era porque algunos de sus compañeros habían conseguido trabajos en el pueblo para pagar caprichos y así podía irse con ellos a la hora de comer. Hoy era viernes, el vendito viernes. Ya salía del instituto con la mochila y con ropa preparada, lo malo era cuando salía y veía a Mizu con cara de pocos amigos esperándole. Vestía siempre con sudaderas y chándal, tenía un trabajo en un almacén, aun de no presentar los papeles que la confirmaban como mayor de edad. Pero también estaba Gawain que salía ahora de la cafetería cansado de una mañana ajetreada. Ellos dos eran los únicos que Lapde les permitió trabajar fuera, más personas sería muy peligroso y difícil de evacuar. El día transcurrió sin mayores problemas. Como solía hacer Oshi, llevo una película nueva a la recién mejorada colección que ellos tenían, cada viernes le llevaba una y ellos las veían durante toda la semana. A , por otro lado, pareció encariñarse mucho con una consola que le compró Keket para que se distrajera, así que Oshi prefirió no separar aquel amor. Puede que en algún futuro se mudase a aquel lugar, pero por ahora se encontraba bien de aquella manera, no era de negar que el viaje era un poco coñazo, pero valía la pena. Fue aquel sábado, medio año después de a verlos conocido cuando las cosas se complicaron. Lapde hizo llamar a Oshi cuando este se encontraba entrenando con el resto. Sin duda se había convertido en una de los mejores, puede que si no llegase a estar Mizu fuese la mejor, pero eso ella nunca lo permitiría. Llego a al despacho de Lapde, donde le esperaban también Mizu y Keket que aquella mañana no habían ido ni a desayunar.

-La: Oshi, creemos que estás preparada para subir a un nuevo nivel. -decía mientras Oshi se ponía alado de Keket.  
-M: Yo no lo creo… -dijo por lo bajo y mirando hacia otro lado.

-O: …- nadie comento aquello, sin duda era lo mejor- Lapde, ¿podrías explicarme a que te refieres exactamente? -pregunto con respeto, ya sabía que no le caía muy bien a Lapde.

-La: Harás una misión supervisada por Keket y Mizu- miro unos papeles mientras bebía- Se trata de una nueva carga de baterías, -miro a Oshi- como las que perdimos la vez anterior. A nosotros apenas nos queda unas cuatro y podríamos durar otros seis meses como mucho, peroprefiero no jugármela.

-O: Entonces… ¿podre salir por fin de misión?- dijo ilusionada.

-M: Imbécil…

-La: ¡Claro que si chavala! -Lapde con ironía mientras gritaba- ¡Todo lo que tu quieras! -serio- Quiero esas cargas mañana aquí, mínimo de cinco.

-M: Si Lapde.-dijo firmemente mientras se marchaba de la sala.

-K: Te esperamos en una hora en la entrada. -le dijo Keket sonriendo a Oshi- Tendrás tu traje en tu habitación. -y de seguido se fue. Y cuando Oshi noto la mirada demoniaca de Lapde en su nuca marcho lo antes posible.

Y así era, en su armario, en la parte superior se encontraban un traje rojo, en el hueco que quedaba iría el de Keket que ya se lo puso. Así que se probó el otro. Pantalones cortos negros un poco flojos, camiseta roja de tirantas y una chaqueta-capa. Esta ultima prenda no tenia mangas y era abierta. Se miro al espejo y sonrió. "_Nada mal_" pensó para sí como una tonta. Busco sus guantes de protección, pero el traje no tenia. Oshi quiso comprobar una cosa. Convirtió su mano derecha en un puño de fuego y lo poso sobre su ropa. Lo quito a los pocos segundos y comprobó que la tela seguía perfecta. Se sintió tentada de arder por completo, pero observo el detector de humo que Lapde había colocado especialmente en su cuarto y desecho la idea. Por si acaso, se puso los guantes que utilizaba normalmente. Salió al pasillo de las habitaciones, y se encontró a Keket esperándola. Esta apenas cambio su vestuario a la de la ultima vez solo que ahora no llevaba la chaqueta, tenía un polo negro de chica y unos pantalones negros y que parecían cómodos. Keket, aun de tener la venda parecía que la observaba con detalle.

-K: No te queda mal el traje. - sonrió tranquilamente mientras empezaba a andar- A partir de ahora deberás ponerte lo siempre en una misión, ¿entendido?- a lo que Oshi afirmo con la cabeza- Vamos, hay que acabar de prepararse. -hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiese. Subieron al primer piso y cerca de las escaleras de salida, Mizu esperaba impaciente a lado de una puerta con el numero dos escrito. Antes de que empezase a gritar Keket la supo parar- Lo sé, lo siento, lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía la tardanza. - dijo intentando proteger a Oshi, aunque Mizu no pareció creer se lo. Tras esto, la joven poso su mano desnuda sobre el escáner a lado de la puerta. Este tras reconocerla, abrió sus puertas. Otra sala vacía para identificación y la segunda puerta se abrió. Dentro estaba lleno completamente de armas, complementos y cientos de cosas. Mientras que Mizu fue directamente a por sus cosas, Keket quedo junto a Oshi- Vamos, te ayudare por esta vez a prepararte. -mientras se dirigía a unos cajones colocados en la esquina de la sala. No solo las armas eran importantes, había cientos de cosas que podían ayudarla. Además se necesita un buen equipo. Keket mando ponerse un cinturón ancho con muchos bolsillos que guardaban mini-bombas de humo, luz, etc. En su pierna derecha dos correas para colocar allí un arma. Keket la ayudo a colocarse algunas correas más, no dijo para que servían, pero ella era la experta. Keket se coloco el mismo cinturón que Oshi y tres correas en su pecho. Dos que se cruzaban en forma de X y una que sujetaba su cintura. Cuando acabo, empezó a llenarse los bolsillos de utensilios que Oshi ni siquiera sabía para que eran. Keket le hizo una señal para ir al fondo del almacén donde se encontraba Mizu ya armada. En esa zona las armas colgaban por las paredes, suelo y cajas, Oshi nunca había visto tantas juntas. Mientras que la chica de sombra se armaba con más de cinco pistolas, a Oshi solo le dieron dos- Aun no estamos seguros de que estés preparada para ellas, así que mejor prevenir. -dijo mientras le daba una pistola semiautomática y un AK-12 que sujeto con las correas de su pierna. Keket estaba muy armada, pero sin duda la que daba más miedo era Mizu. Ahora el traje tenía correas fuertemente sujetas. En ambas piernas las correas sujetaban dos pequeñas ametralladoras.  
En el cinturón dos armas pequeñas y detrás cruzada un fusil bastante grande. Justo debajo de su pecho cruzaba otra correa. A Oshi le costó mirarla del miedo que le empezaba a dar.

Oshi se distrajo mirando algunas armas que reposaban encima de mesas. Había desde pistolas ha espadas y arcos. Mizu acababa de colocarse los guantes de cuero sin dedos mientras Keket se aseguraba el armamento. Oshi vio encima de la mesa de armas, un objeto que no debería estar allí. Cuando iba a cogerlo, la mano de Mizu se adelanto.

-M: Esto es mío. -dijo algo molesta mientras se lo colocaba atrás de la espalda.

-O: ¿Luchas con una mini-sombrilla?- pregunto con un poco de gracia. Mizu la miro aun peor de lo que solía hacerlo.

-M: Es un paraguas, imbécil… -dijo mientras se marchaba de vuelta a la puerta. Keket se acercó a Oshi.

-K: No subestimes esa arma. Aun no he visto a nadie que consiguiera ganarla con ella. -pronuncio mientras seguía a Mizu. Oshi quedo con cara de duda. Ella había visto sombrillas en las piscinas. La luz de las bombillas de allí era de gran potencia y podían quemarte. Pero pelear con ella era algo ridículo. Pero Oshi pensó en que no era una sombrilla, si no un "paraguas". "¿Qué es eso?" se pregunto para sí misma. Cuando vio que Keket estaba a punto de irse de la sala, salió de sus pensamientos y corrió tras ella.

Fueron hacia la entrada en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Mizu abrió un armario empotrado de puertas de metal. Dentro había capas, todas iguales. Cuando Oshi vio ponérselas, no dudó en que una de ellas era la de la explosión. A ella le dieron otra capa. Esta era completamente negra hasta las rodillas, cerrada y con una capucha amplia. Se colocaron delante de la puerta de salida y mientras se abría oyeron unos pasos detrás suya, que se acercaban a toda prisa. Oshi fue la única que se volteo para ver a Azalea, aun vestida con la ropa de entrenamiento, correr hacia ella.

-O: Azalea**, **¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto cuando la joven se puso enfrente de ella y se apoyó las manos en las rodillas mientras intentaba conseguir aliento. Keket giro levemente la cabeza para verla, pero no dijo nada.

-A: Ah… ¿es verdad que vas de misión?- dijo la joven aun entre jadeos.

-O: Si, nos íbamos ahora. -contesto sonriente y alegre. Al verlo, Azalea cambio su cara de preocupación por una sonrisa. Se puso derecha.

-A: Pues solo venia a despedirme, jeje. -contesto mientras llevaba las manos a su cuello en busca de algo- He tenido que mentir a Lapde para que me dejase salir del entrenamiento. -miro a Mizu con algo de miedo, sabía que no le gustaba aquel tipo de cosas. Finalmente la joven encontró lo que quería y de dentro de su camisa salió un colgante en forma de hoja plateada- Toma, es un signo de amistad. Quiero que lo lleves para que te de suerte. -co-mento alegre.

-O: Azalea, no puedo aceptarlo, yo… gracias y hasta luego. -dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de Keket y Mizu que ya esperaban delante de la puerta abierta. Azalea les grito que tuviesen cuidado, a lo que Oshi la respondió con su pulgar subido.

Ya fuera del refugio, Keket utilizo su poder para llevarlos hasta el lugar indicado. Debía ser lejos pues tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Cuando Oshi pudo ver de nuevo, se encontró en una galería, como todas las demás. Mizu empezó a caminar y las otras dos la siguieron. Explico de muy mala gana que los cargamentos de energía eran para un laboratorio secreto. Supuestamente el gobierno no sabía que 5 elementos conocía aquel lugar, por lo cual la carga no debería estar vigilada. Esperaron en una cueva donde se entraba un gran lago, únicamente un trozo de tierra cruzaba de un lado de la caverna al otro para pasar los vehículos. A los quince minutos más o menos, Keket dio la señal de que el camión se acercaba. Mizu en un principio no quería que Oshi se involucrase, pero Keket pudo convencerla.

-M: Está bien… pero no dispares a menos que sea completamente necesario. -Oshi afirmo seria. Su estomago estaba revuelto y con los nervios a flor de piel, pero no dejo que eso le afectase. Sujeto fuertemente el arma que ahora posaba en sus brazos intentando hacer el mejor trabajo posible. Al poco rato apareció un camión por el camino. Mizu y Keket no parecían demasiado preocupadas, pero si tensas. Cuando el vehículo estaba a mitad de camino Mizu rompió el silencio- ¡Ahora! -dijo mientras saltaba saliendo de la guarida. Las otras dos chicas la siguieron. La joven se puso delante del camión provocando que este parase de golpe enfrente de ella, mientras Mizu mantenía en alto sus armas apuntando al conductor. Las otras dos se colocaron a su lado –Abajo, ¡ya! -grito Mizu a los camioneros. Del vehículo bajaron tres hombres que parecían asustados por la situación, se colocaron enfrente del camión, arrodillados y con las manos en alto. Mizu coloco el cañón del arma pocos centímetros del primer hombre– Muy bien, acabemos con esto. -dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo. Keket permaneció quieta, mientras que Oshi se movió a gran velocidad para apartar la pistola y que la bala acabase en el techo de la cueva. El sonido retumbo en toda la cueva. Unas pequeñas rocas cayeron al agua- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces, pedazo de imbécil?! -grito Mizu mientras cogía del cuello de la camisa a Oshi.

-O: ¡¿Pensabas matarlos?! -pregunto entre gritos. Puede que el gobierno fuese injusto y cruel, pero puede que ellos no tuviesen la culpa- No han hecho nada, ni se han resistido. ¿Vas a matarlos porque si?

-M: ¡Tú no eres la que me dice que tengo y que no tengo que hacer! -la joven parecía muy cabreada, más de lo normal. Oshi pudo ver en sus ojos azules una enorme ira incomprensible para ella. Pero Keket puso su mano en el hombro de Mizu intentando tranquilizarla.

-K: Es verdad Mizu, no hay necesidad de matar- comento. La joven soltó a Oshi quien cayó en el suelo pesadamente.

-M: Haced lo que queráis. Si algo sale mal yo no respondo. -dijo mientras se iba a la parte de atrás del camión.

Keket miro a Oshi y sonrió, a la vez que le hacia un gesto para que vigilase. La chica sombra saco una cuerda de uno de sus bolsillos y ató a los tres hombres asustados a la parte delantera del camión. Mientras que Oshi se quedaba allí vigilando, Keket fue a la parte trasera del camión junto a Mizu, quien ya había descargado varias pesadas baterías de mala gana. Oshi pensó en la abismal diferencia que había entre esas dos chicas. Mizu nunca había mostrado simpatía, no con Oshi ni con nadie, únicamente se le veía sola o con Keket. No era solo eso, si no que cualquier tipo de relación que intentases tener con ella, serias pisoteada y desechada. Era una chica difícil de controlar, el único que parecía poder hacerlo era Lapde. Keket la intentaba convencer, pero pocas veces daba resultado. Keket en cambio no era sociable, pero si amigable y leal. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se le viese sola con un libro entre las mano, no tenía problemas en mantener una conversación con cualquiera. Sonreía si algo le agradaba y decía las cosas claras cuando era lo contrario. En más de una ocasión, Keket había asistido a sus sesiones de cine los viernes, siendo una chavala más normal y corriente. A la hora del entrenamiento no dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Realmente eran como la noche y el día. Mientras que Oshi pensaba esto, Keket se le acerco con dos bombonas, una en cada mano.

-K: ¿Podrás con esto? -pregunto mientras dejaba las pesadas bombonas en el suelo. Oshi intento levantarlas, pero le resulto muy complicado. Cada una pesaba un mundo. La expresión de Oshi provoco en su compañera una sonrisa- Tranquila, lleva solo una. Yo llevo cuatro en un portal de sombras, además puedo llevar dos en los brazos. Mizu lleva cuatro encima y si tu llevas una harán once. No creo que Lapde se queje. -dijo mientras Oshi dejaba una de las cargas en el suelo.

-M: Chicas… tenemos problemas. -dijo de repente Mizu. Keket borro su sonrisa y fue corriendo donde estaba ella.

-K: ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto mirando a Mizu. Esta miraba a la embocadura de la cueva, como esperando a que llegase algo o alguien. Keket se puso en guardia.

-M: "**F-13" **-dijo mientras desabrochaba una correa y dos bombonas que estaban en su espalda caían al suelo. Keket pareció sorprendida a la vez que cautelosa- Debían de estar de guardia y oyeron el ruido de la bala contra la roca. -mientras miraba a Oshi. Mizu volvió a mirar al frente y esta vez no cogió un arma, sino el paraguas azul- Marchaos cuanto antes, podre retenerlos un rato. -Keket obedeció sin chistar y empezó a caminar para coger dos bombonas e irse.

-O: ¿Te vas a quedar atrás? -dijo aun alado de Mizu que se preparaba para el combate. Por mucha Mizu que fuera, abandonar a un compañero no estaba entre sus planes- Me quedare contigo y luchare. -pronuncio segura.

-M: Sin duda te falta algo en la cabeza. -dijo la joven y por primera vez a Oshi le pareció verla sonreír, pero solo un instante. La joven le paso una bombona a Oshi, que la sujeto a duras penas entre sus brazos- Si te quedas aquí serás un estorbo. A mí no me cuesta nada escapar, si llegase a ser necesario. -camino un poco hacia la entrada de la cueva donde ya se oían unos leves pasos- Vamos, iros. ¡Es una orden! -grito al comprobar que Oshi no se movía. Ahora fue junto a Keket que ya la esperaba preparada y juntas se fueron corriendo por una salida oscura, dejando atrás a la joven. Apenas un minuto después de que desapareciesen, Mizu observo como del túnel oscuro salía su contrincante. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al ver aquella figura ya familiar –Así que eras tú. -dijo sonriente. 

Oshi y Keket corrían por los túneles con la pesada carga entre sus brazos. Keket le explico a Oshi que el enemigo tenía sistemas de detección en caso de utilizar los elementos y por eso debían alejarse lo más posible a pie. Cuando corrieron casi veinte minutos, Keket considero que era suficiente y los transporto entre las sombras. En el viaje de regreso, Oshi puedo recuperar el aliento, pero por otro lado no se atrevió a preguntar por lo sucedido. La misión era de Keket y Mizu, no suya, no quería molestar más.

Cuando llegaron y entraron en el refugio, en apenas un minuto ya tenía a Azalea abrazada mientras lloraba y preguntaba si estaba herida. Keket dejo las pesadas mercancías en el suelo, tanto la que llevaba en los brazos como en el vórtice. Al poco también apareció Lapde, que al ver que faltaba una persona se puso serio.

-La: ¿Y Mizu?- pregunto dirigiéndose más a Keket que a Oshi.

-K: Vinieron los **"F-13"**, Mizu prefirió quedarse sola y que Oshi y yo escapásemos con la mercancía. -Lapde comprobó como en el suelo había siete bombonas de energía. Pero no les hizo mucho caso.

-La: ¿Vistes de quienes se trataban? -pregunto de nuevo. Keket negó con la cabeza, Lapde se llevo la mano a la frente cansado- Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar. Dejad ahí las bombonas, ya mandare a alguien a recogerlas. -dijo mientras se retiraba.

Oshi consiguió que la llorosa Azalea la dejase ir a bañar se en vez de ir a la enfermería como ella suplicaba. Aun de no tener ni un solo rasguño, ella insistía. Cuando llego a su habitación, no estaba Keket, pensó que estaría en la puerta esperando a Mizu. Oshi se ducho y se cambio el traje especial por ropa más cómoda. Tuvo que preguntar qué hacer con el traje. Normalmente la ropa usada la llevaba a casa para lavar, pero aquello no podía llevarlo.

Entonces salió un momento al pasillo para buscar la lavandería. Mientras buscaba la habitación, choco contra alguien y calló al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista vio que chocó con Tornado y le acompañaba una chica con los pelos morados como los del otro chaval. Este no pareció enfadado, le cedió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y con una sonrisa.

-T: Ten cuidado Oshi la próxima vez. ¿Estas buscando algo?

-O: Si, la lavandería.

-T: Ruth, acompaña la a la lavandería, que yo tengo que hacer cosas. Nos vemos. -decía corriendo.

-R: Hola, ¿nos conocemos? -era mayor que ella, pero joven. De unos veinti tantos, pero sin acercarse a los treinta. Más alta que ella, vestía algo elegante y coqueta. Un top negro de cuello alto, ombligo al aire y sin mangas; una falda negra por encima de las rodillas; unos guantes negros y altos; unos zapatos de tacón de punta y en el cuello, un pañuelo muy parecido al que usaba el chico llamado Sebástian. De rostro, la joven tenía el pelo violeta sujeto por dos coletas altas rizadas. Al igual que el pelo sus ojos eran de un violeta hipnótico. Y sus labios de un color entre rosa y lila le daban un toque extraño. La joven fue a indicarle donde estaba la habitación y mientras hablaban- A ver… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-O: Yo me llamo Oshi.

-R: Muy bien. -dijo frotándole el pelo como si de una chica especial se tratase. Sonriente volvió a erguirse- Yo me llamo Ruthen, pero puedes llamarme Ruth, ¿ok?- le guiño un ojo.

-O: ¿Por qué a Sebástian le dice Liz "Matarratas"?

-R: Ella y todos, es porque de pequeño mataba ratas. Lo que pasa la mayoría le tiene respeto y le llaman por su nombre. -Entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de algo- Espera… ¿tu eres Oshi Llamaviva?- pregunto más seria, a lo que Oshi únicamente afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces tu eres la chica de… -en ese instante Ruth fue interrumpida por otra persona que acababa de llegar.

-S: ¡Ruth! ¿Que haces con ella?- pregunto poniéndose a la altura de la joven.

-R: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi hermanito esta celoso?- pregunto entre risas mientras le tiraba infantilmente de la mejilla. Oshi se dio cuenta que realmente se parecían mucho, desde el color de su pelo a la forma de su rostro. Además llevaban la misma bufanda, de forma distinta pero era la misma.

-S: Sabes que tu vida me importa una…- no puedo terminar la frase por que Ruth le tiro mucho más fuerte de la mejilla. En ningún momento intento liberarse de ella, puede que ya estuviese acostumbrado. Cuando la joven le dejo la mejilla bien roja le soltó- Pero te recuerdo que la información del laboratorio es un secreto. -dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida.

-R: Lo se, lo se. Simplemente quería confirmar si era ella. -dijo en un tono de disculpa. Miro a Oshi que se había paralizado por la situación. Se fijo que entre sus brazos había un bulto de ropa- Es verdad, tenía que acompañarte a la lavandería. -mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de Oshi para que empezase a andar a su lado y dejaba atrás a su hermano- Chao Mat, nos vemos en la cena. -se despidió también con la mano.

-S: Ruth, ten cuidado con lo que haces. -comento desconfiando de su hermana mientras se marchaba.

-R: Pero que mono te pones cuanto te preocupas. -Oshi no pudo creer lo que acababa de pasar. A Sebástian todo el mundo lo trataba con bastante respeto. Era de los poco que podía saltarse los entrenamientos sin dar escusas. Todos le hablaban con respeto, incluso Mizu, pero puede que ella fuese mas por falta de interés. Ruthen llevo a Oshi hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la lavandería. Al entrar Oshi puedo ver una sala igual a las típicas lavanderías de barrio. Había dos lavadoras y una secadora y en el fondo cuerdas de donde colgaban algunas prendas, entre ellas una camiseta que Oshi reconoció que era de Gawain y otras prendas masculinas. Ruth se adentro en la sala como si estuviese totalmente acostumbrada a ello- Las lavadoras suelen tener un calendario, cada día le toca a una habitación -dijo mientras se aceraba a un horario- Hoy le toca a las habitaciones de los chicos, seguramente recojan la ropa por la noche. -dijo mientras se sentaba encima de una secadora- La secadora solo se utiliza para ropa interior, hay que ahorrar energía. -anunciaba mientras sonreía- En caso como el tuyo, que me parece que acabas de venir de misión, puedes utilizar la lavadora cuando quieras. Los domingos se lava la ropa de entrenamiento.-Ruth bajo de la secadora y se acercó a Oshi cogiéndole el traje que tenia entre las manos- Tranquila, yo te ayudo a poner la lavadora, apuesto lo que quieras a que nunca habías puesto una. -Oshi tuvo que darle la razón. Ruthen le explico el modo de funcionamiento y como debía ponerla para aquel tipo de tejidos. Una vez acabado, la joven volvió a sentarse encima de la secadora mientras que Oshi no sabía muy bien que hacer- Sabes Oshi…yo quería pedirte un favor. -dijo en un tono algo coqueto.

-O: Por supuesto.-dijo amablemente- ¿De qué se trata?

-R: Quiero que me dejes examinarte. -dijo con una sonrisa y mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos.

-O: ¿Cómo que examinarme?

-R: Tranquila, no son peligrosas. Son unas pruebas que te quiero hacer, no son gran cosa, tan solo…- no pudo terminar la frase, una luz de alarma empezó a ponerse a parpadear en color rojo- Valla… parece que alguien acaba de llegar. -dijo sorprendida. En la mente de Oshi solo apareció un nombre.

-O: ¡Mizu!- dijo en alto mientras se daba la vuelta para irse corriendo a la entrada, pero antes de salir Ruth tuvo sus últimas palabras.

R:- Si te interesa… te estaré esperando a las doce de la noche en el pasillo A-15. - se quito de encima del aparato y se acercó a Oshi- Te lo agradecería enormemente. Ah, y ven sola. - esto último lo dijo con un guiño.

Después echo a correr por los pasillos en dirección a la entrada. Allí ya esperaba Keket impaciente. Justo cuando llego, la puerta empezó a abrirse. Oshi pudo ver como la silueta de Mizu entraba en la sala, pero no estaba del todo bien. La ropa estaba bastante destrozada. El cuerpo de la joven tenía varios cortes y moratones y un hilo de sangre bajaba de su labio roto. Keket fue la primera en acercarse a comprobar como estaba, pero no parecía preocupada.

-K: ¿Qué tal te ha ido? -pregunto. Parecía que el simple hecho de verla le confirmaba que estaba bien. Sin duda tenía mucha confianza en ella.

-M: Como siempre. -respondió la joven de mala gana mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes manchados de sangre- En cuando llegaron los refuerzos tuve que escapar, no me dio tiempo a traer ninguna carga.- Oshi observó en silencio como llegó Lapde y empezaba a hacer preguntas como si nada a la herida Mizu. Aun de estar en ese estado, la joven respondía tranquila y mantenía la pose sin flaquear ni un instante. Oshi pudo admirar por primera vez la fuerza de voluntad de la joven y su respeto hacia ella creció. Por lo menos hasta que Mizu se dio cuenta de su presencia- ¿Y tú que miras?- pregunto mientras pasaba de largo para ir a la enfermería. Oshi no quiso responderle, puede que aquel día le hubiese salvado la vida.


	7. Chapter 7: Una noche de dos

**5 elementos**

Personajes:

-Fer= Sebástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

S. Gawain

-David: Lapde Achebe

Polar Aquarrica

Libelula

Noche de dos

La cena había transcurrido algo distinta a lo normal. Aquella noche le había tocado a Liz y a Oshi prepararla. Y a Lapde no le sirvió de escusa que Oshi estuviese cansada por la misión, que todo el trabajo lo había hecho Mizu. Pero a la hora de cenar, Mizu no apareció. Estela disculpo la ausencia de la joven. En un principio, Mizu se había negado rotundamente a quedar a descansar en la enfermería, pero tras las suplicas de Estela acepto descansar en su cuarto. La rubia oscuro le llevo la cena en un momento. Por otro lado la cena estaba muy animada con la presencia de Ruthen, que padecía una más del grupo. Todos los de allí ya la conocían de anteriores ocasiones y bromeaba continuamente. La cena se alargo por qué no paraba de comentar anécdotas de cuando Sebástian no era más que un niño y mientras el resto reía, el pobre le gritaba que callase. Pero Ruth siembre le respondía sacándole la lengua. Finalmente el reloj dio las once, Ruth se levanto dejando un buen ambiente y dijo que ella ya se iba a dormir. Su hermano la imito pero con cara de pocos amigos. Antes de irse, Liz le pregunto una cosa idiota con el apodo de Matarratas y él le pegó un guantazo y la dejó con la cabeza encima de la mesa. El resto de la gente también se fue marchando, hasta que solo quedaron Liz , Azalea, Gawain, Tornado y Oshi, era su noche especial por así decirlo. Cada sábado leían un capítulo del libro de Oshi "Gea" y se maravillaban por los lugares. En medio año apenas habían recorrido un tercio de mundo con aquel libro. Pero aquella noche era diferente. Oshi de retiro poco antes de las doce, poniendo la escusa que estaba muy cansada. Para que no descubriesen que realmente no iba a su cuarto, los convenció para ver de nuevo otra peli. Así tendría casi dos horas libres.

Oshi camino nerviosa entre los pasillos, realmente no sabía donde se metía. Cuando llego al lugar acordado, Ruthen ya la esperaba. Estaba vestida con el pijama, un pantalón marrón flojo largo y una camiseta de tiras negras. Su peinado ahora era una coleta baja. Puede que de aquella manera llamase menos la atención a aquellas horas. Al verla la joven mostró una sonrisa.

-Ru: Me alegra que hallas venido, Oshi. -dijo mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese. La chica la obedeció sin chistar. Ruth la dirigió hasta un pasillo muy largo y que supuestamente estaba vacío. Sin previo aviso la joven se paro mirando a Oshi- Tienes que prometerme que no contaras esto a nadie, ¿entendido? -ahora un tono amenazante fue el que provoco la afirmación de Oshi. Ruth se giro mirando hacia la pared plateada. Alargo su mano y presiono en un tornillo que unía dos planchas de metal. De repente, la pared se deslizo hacia un lado, dejando una entrada- Ven. Cuando Oshi entro la puerta se cerró detrás ella sin previo aviso. La habitación apenas estaba iluminada por una débil bombilla. Al fondo, una puerta de metal de alta seguridad cortaba el paso. Saco un imperdible que colgaba de su camiseta y se hizo un poco de sangre. La dejo caer en un saliente de la puerta. Al igual que la primera, la segunda puerta se abrió- Esta es la ventaja de los hermanos. -sonrío pícaramente. Ambas bajaron por una escalera de caracol de piedra, que bajaron dos pisos por lo menos. Se encontraron con la última puerta también de metal. Ruthen introdujo una llave y pudo abrirla sin problemas. Encendió una luz parpadeante del techo. La habitación era un laboratorio extraño y desordenado, todo estaba lleno de utensilios científicos y apuntes. Ruth fue al final de la sala- Este es el laboratorio secreto de Mat, aquí tengo los materiales suficientes para hacer laspruebas que quiero.

Ruth empezó a leer en silencio algunos manuscritos que había encima de la mesa, mientras Oshi miraba en silencio los cientos de botes con líquidos extraños e insectos dentro. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Ruth encendió la computadora que había en una mesa. Apenas le costó burlar su sistema de seguridad y empezó a escribir, pero antes de que Oshi se acercase a mirar que era, ella la mando hacia una máquina. Era un escáner, tenía una camilla para acostarse y un cilindro que era el que llevaba el escáner. Ruthen le pidió que se quitase la ropa y Oshi bastante roja cedió, era ella la que sabía. En ropa interior se acostó sobre la fría camilla de metal, sintiendo que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Ruth se acerco y la ato con una sonrisa a la camilla y empezó a inyectarle varias agujas en los brazos, que estaban unidas a tubos que daban al escáner y de ahí al ordenador. También le puso detectores en el pecho y antes de comentar los análisis, Ruth llevo sus manos al cuello de Oshi, que se puso tan tensa que apenas la oyó. Sin haberse dado cuenta, Ruth le había quitado del colgante de Azalea, alegando que al tener metal podría variar los resultados y lo puso entre libros en una mesa. Los análisis empezaron y el aro de metal envolvió a Oshi, enviando la información al ordenador donde estaba sentada Ruth. Miraba los números signos con gran atención y cuando Oshi le pregunto por qué de aquel análisis no se lo había hecho Sebástian, a lo que ella contesto con leves insultos sobre la inteligencia de su hermano, aquello hizo que Oshi se riera y se relajase. Pasaron los minutos sin hablar, la máquina le quitaba sangre y le inyectaba otros líquidos, pero Oshi no sintió nada extraño y al cabo de un rato quedo dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, pero cuando despertó, vio de nuevo la silueta de Ruthen iluminada por la luz del ordenador. Ruth saco una especie de colgante de dentro de la camiseta, que resulto ser un pendrive. Descargo toda la información que había recolectado y una vez asegurada de que en el ordenador no quedaba nada, lo apago y guardo de nuevo el colgante. Fue hacia Oshi, desamarrando la y agradeciéndole enormemente haberle permitido analizarla. Ella real-mente no sabía que le habían hecho, pero simplemente sonreía mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camiseta del pijama. Ambas dejaron el laboratorio, asegurándose de dejarlo bien cerrado. Ruth la acompaño hasta los pasillos de los dormitorios y le volvió a recordar que no dijese nada. Cuando llego a su cuarto, Keket aun no había llegado, así que se tiro en la cama cansada. Justo en ese momento entro Keket, así que Oshi se hizo la dormida mientras que pensaba que más o menos serian las tres de la madrugada. No tardo en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Ruthen actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Si, hablaba con Oshi de forma normal, pero ni nombro nada que tuviese que ver con el día anterior. Después del desayuno, Oshi la perdió de vista y a la hora de comer se entero de que se había ido de vuelta a ciudad Leona. Ella trabajaba normalmente en un laboratorio farmacéutico sin gran importancia, pero le permitía acceder a muchos productos imposibles de comprar. Ahora a Oshi solo le quedaba disimular, mientras pasaba la tarde con Azalea y el resto antes de irse.

-

Azalea caminaba alegremente por los pasillos, con una sonrisa en la boca y en las manos una bandeja llena de galletas y snaks variados. Aquella seria la merienda de aquel domingo, antes de que su nueva amiga se fuese. Tenía que admitir que le había cogido un enorme cariño a la chica, alegrándola con solo verla. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ella la sacaba una de sus mejores sonrisas y daba su mejor esfuerzo. Quizá era porque se llevaban tan bien que con solo una sonrisa de Oshi la animaba. Su paso era decidido y ahora caminaba un pasillo largo donde no se encontraba nadie, pero de repente, Sebástian apareció al final del pasillo, frente ella caminando con mucha prisa. Ella no le prestó gran atención, simplemente le mostró una sonrisa esperando a que pasase de largo, él no era un chico de muchas palabras. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Sebástian no paso de ella, si no que todo lo contrario, la sujeto del cuello con una mano y la empujo contra la pared. A Azalea se le cayó la bandeja al suelo, haciendo bastante ruido, y sintiendo como Seb apretaba su garganta impidiéndola respirar. Sujeto con sus débiles manos la muñeca de él, que ahora tenía una enorme fuerza. Seb la había levantado levemente sobre el suelo y si no fuera porque estaba de puntillas y sus sandalias tenían un poco de plataforma, seguramente no lo alcanzaría. Seb la miro a los ojos con una mirada llena de ira y enfado.

-S: ¿Qué cojones hacías tu en mi laboratorio privado?- le pregunto enfadado. La joven no comprendió de todo la pregunta, pues no sabía de que hablaba exactamente. Ante la cara de duda de ella, él la volvió a golpear bruscamente contra la pared- ¡No me jodas! ¡Se que has estado en mi laboratorio! -le gritaba de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. Aquellos gritos le hizo recordar a Azalea amargos recuerdo, provocando que llorase.

-A: No se de que me hablas Mata..., digo Sebástian.

-S: ¡¿Me vas a negar que esto es tuyo?!- grito mientras mostraba el colgante de hoja. Azalea lo vio con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de explicar aquello- Eres mi ayudante y mi alumna, no me extrañaría que hubieses sido capaz de entrar. -Azalea recordó como el día anterior, ella le había regalado a Oshi aquel colgante, que era una de las cosas más preciadas para ella. Seb soltó a Azalea, que cayó al suelo teniéndose que apoyar en sus manos temblorosas mientras hacía fuertes ruidos al respirar y tosía. Debajo de ella las galletas habían quedado completamente destrozadas. Seb se aparto levemente.- Te lo advierto, como vuelvas a ir… te juro que lo lamentaras. -dijo mientras soltaba el colgante que callo delante de Azalea rebotando en la baldosa.

Sebástian se fue con los puños apretados, dejando a Azalea agazapada en el suelo. Ella cogió el colgante que el día anterior le había regalado a Oshi y lo examino, era el mismo, sin duda. Con manos temblorosas empezó a llorar de nuevo y lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Cogió la bandeja y empezó a limpiar las cientos de migas que había en el suelo en silencio y lo fue a tirar a la cocina. En vez de ir al salón con el resto de chicos, fue a su habitación, y con la luz apagada volvió a llorar a mares preguntándose lo que había pasado. Para ella solo había una respuesta. Si era verdad que Sebástian tenía un laboratorio secreto, solo un par de personas lo sabrían, Lapde, Mizu y … Ruthen. Si, la hermana provocativa de Seb seguramente no le costaría entrar en un lugar así y además, la noche anterior había visto muchas miradas entre ellas. Además por la noche, cuando se dirigía a dormir, le pareció oí la voz de ella hablando con alguien y vio como la puerta del cuarto de Ruth se cerraba poco después. ¿Por qué se había quitado su colgante? La única respuesta era que no quería ser su amiga y solo hacia subir de nivel los llantos de la joven. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Mizu que no atendió los llantos de Azalea, pero cerró la puerta, y con la luz aun apagada fue junto ella, se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo por los hombros de la joven, que se abalanzo sobre su pecho para llorar. Mizu no pregunto nada, ni siquiera quería saberlo, simplemente se dedico a acariciar el pelo de la chica mientras se desahogaba en su pecho y cuando finalmente quedo dormida con las mejillas, ojos y nariz roja, la metió en la cama.

Feliz no cumpleaños

Las semanas pasaron y Oshi no volvió a ver a Ruthen por allí y cuando preguntaba por ella le contestaban que seguiaría trabajando en Ciudad Leona y no sabrían cuando volvería. Pero más cosas cambiaron, ahora Azalea ignoraba enormemente a Oshi, ni le dirigía la palabra al menos que para cordialidades. Oshi intento hablar con ella más de una vez, pero ella había continuado su camino como si no lo oyese. La única vez que había intentado retenerla, ella le había cruzado la cara de un bofetón. Azalea se había marginado de aquel pequeño grupo, pasando las horas en la biblioteca o practicando medicina sola. Gawain era el que ahora pasaba más tiempo con ella, acompañándola algunas tardes. Ahora la noche del sábado con el libro Gea se había disuelto, porque en un principio habían decidido esperar a que Azalea volviese, pero lo fueron dejando y finalmente a las doce cada uno volvía a su habitación.  
Tampoco paso por alto las miradas de muerte de Mizu, que desde que iba a misiones con ella se había vuelto muy agresiva. Aunque Oshi sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, pues conseguía hacerlas sin molestar y ayudando. Además Keket siempre le daba una pequeña palmada en el hombro cuando acababan la misión y Mizu se iba con cara de enfado. Además, ahora, en ocasiones hasta iba Liz , que sacaba de quicio a Mizu, pero ella parecía aguantarla mejor que a Oshi. Liz había mejorado de una manera extraordinaria, desde que Keket le regalara la máquina, su coordinación y reflejos habían aumentado de forma considerable, hasta el punto de que a Mizu le costaba darle. Por el resto, todo parecía ir a mejor.  
Nueve meses habían pasado desde el día en que se había perdido en las galerías, nueve meses llenos de cambios. Era jueves y Oshi se encontraba volviendo hacia casa después de salir de clase. Aquel día no tocaba ir con ellos, aunque Oshi paso por la cafetería en la que trabajaba Gawain para saludarle. Pero hasta él parecía haberse alejado un poco desde que estaba con Azalea.

Oshi también había intentado hablar con él por si sabía algo de lo que a ella le pasaba, pero no soltaba prenda y si insistía se molestaría demasiado. Oshi llego a casa, preparo la comida para Chip y ella, pues ahora su madre había cogido un trabajo de mediodía en una panadería. Nada más acaba y limpiar la mesa, ambas se sentaron en el salón a hacer los deberes. Pero ahora era Oshi la que muchas veces le pedía ayuda a Chips, era increíble lo inteligente que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo. Una vez acabado los ejercicios, mientras la pequeña veía la tele, Oshi empezó a hacer ejercicio en su cuarto, planchas, flexiones, equilibrio. Prefería hacer aquel tipo de cosas allí, lejos de las miradas ajenas, pues el deporte no era muy común, al menos que quisieses ser soldado. Su madre fue la que más noto el cambio que había sufrido, de pasar de una chica bastante endeble a una fuerte. Por supuesto, su fuerza no rozaba a la de la bestia de Mizu, capaz de romper rocas o incluso a la de Liz que era bastante ágil. Esmeralda llego poco antes del toque de queda, justo cuando Oshi salía de la ducha. Venia alegre y casi cantando, aquello solo podía significar algo. El festival del día de la Energía. Su madre dejo la bolsa de la comida en la cocina y sobre la mesa del salón extendió el cartel de la feria. Oshi lo miro sin mucha importancia, siempre era lo mismo. Era la única noche del año que se les permitía salir toda la noche, se vestía elegantemente y había atracciones, comida y cientos de luces de colores. En la capital, aquello se vivía a lo grande, pero seguro que en Beluga no hacían gran cosa. Lo mejor que había eran los fuegos y las luces, ponían antorchas por los tejados de las casas y con un proyector enseñaban vídeos que se proyectaban en el techo. Oshi miro el cartel donde aparecían un chico y una chica abrazados felizmente bajo el techo colorido, como si fuesen fuegos artificiales. De repente se le ocurrió una ida, pidió a su madre uno de los panfletos con los horarios de las actividades y fue corriendo a meterlo en la mochila de mañana, seguro que no podía fallar.

Al día siguiente, un cosquilleo y una ilusión recorrían su estomago ansioso de que llegase la noche. Hasta le pareció divertido que Liz fuese aquel día a recogerla al instituto entre gritos y llego a sonreír a Mizu tras un insulto de esta. Saludo a Lapde de forma animada, que no pudo evitar arquear una ceja mientras la chavala pasaba por su lado toda contenta. Llego la hora de la cena, tocaba espaguetis y mientras Liz formaba un desastre en su plato Oshi interrumpió las voces.

-O: Lapde, quería pedirte un favor. -Todos callaron sorprendidos mirando hacia Oshi, ¿realmente había dicho eso? Lapde levanto la mirada de su plato con aun medio espagueti colgando de su boca y con una cara de extrañeza y pocos amigos. No era novedad que Oshi no le agradara especialmente, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor aceptaba y todo. Oshi de su mochila sacó el panfleto de el festival- ¡Me gustaría que nos dejases ir al festival del día de la energía! –dijo firmemente. El resto quedo un rato en silencio hasta que Polar le quitó el panfleto.

-P: ¡¿Festival?!**-** dijo con los ojos ilusionados mientras Libelula y él miraban el panfleto- ¡Hace la pera que no voy a uno! ¿Y tu Libelula? -decía ilusionado.

-G: Yo también hace mucho que no voy a ninguno. Podría gastar algo de dinero del trabajo allí, que últimamente se me está amontonando. -decía mientras Azalea lo miraba de que estaba exagerando.

-T: ¡Dejadme ver! -dijo mientras cogía el panfleto- ¡Habrá exposición de animales exóticos!- miro con más intensidad el papel- Van a llevar a una Boa, nunca he visto una. -grito emocionado.

-M: …- Mizu por otro lado mantenía el silencio mientras seguía comiendo callada. Ella ya sabía la respuesta de Lapde. Todos lo miraron con cara de por favor, mientras que Lapde absorbía el espagueti que le quedara colgando.

-La: …No. -dijo secamente volviendo a comer. Oshi sintió un frío en el estomago, como de una decepción que no se esperaba. Los demás ni siquiera intentaron protestar, borraron sus caras de ilusión volvieron a sentarse en silencio en sus sitios. Los rostros de cada uno eran una tumba, incluso Liz daba pena verla y Oshi sintiéndose responsable de aquello volvió a levantarse.

-O: ¿Pero por qué no? - pregunto, mientras que todos la volvían a mirar sorprendidos, sobre todo por haber puesto en duda una orden de Lapde, aquello no podía acabar bien. Lapde la miro sin decir nada.- Es un festival al que va mucha gente y es famoso. Entiendo que llevas a un grupo tan grande como este normalmente es peligroso, pero ese día no lo será, seguro. Va a ir mucha gente que va a celebrarlo con sus familias, se podrá estar por ahí toda la noche, si hay un solo día en el que pasemos inadvertidos es ese. - dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa- Además, entrenamos bastante duro, no creo que por una noche de diversión nos pase nada. -defendió su idea. Lapde prosiguió con su silencio, en señal de que su posición no había cambiado, pero Oshi no se rendiría tan fácil- Además…-busco rápidamente alguna escusa para que les dejasen ir- esto…es… ¡Es mi cumpleaños! -dijo muy alegre e improvisando. De nuevo volvieron a mirarle- ¡Si, es mi cumple! Quería celebrarlo con todos. -Aquello era una gran mentira, faltaban meses para su cumple, pero si colaba, colaba. Lapde pareció dudar levemente, pero entonces se oyó una voz casi inaudible.

-A: Esto… A mí me gustaría ir…- Le sorprendió a Lapde que fuese justo ella la que le llevase la contraria, nunca en todos los años que llevaba allí lo había hecho. Lapde resoplo mientras daba un largo trago a su cerveza. Pensó en el comportamiento de Azalea aquellas ultimas semanas, reservado y triste, puede que aquello consiguiese que volviese a reír como antes.

-La: Ósea, ¿me estas proponiendo llevar un grupo de diez adolescente al Día de la Energía?- Realmente era un engorrado hacer aquello, así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa para zafarse- Si Mizu se hace cargo de vosotros, está bien.

Todos miraron a Mizu con la misma cara de suplica que al principio a Lapde, pero a ella tampoco le funcionaria aquello. Ya odiaba tener que ir en cada maldito viaje que alguien saliese fuera, como para que ahora tuviese que hacer de súper niñera. Comió un trozo de carne mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero una nueva voz se alzo.

-K: Yo me are cargo. - pronuncio Keket sorprendiendo a todos los de la mesa. Lapde estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su cerveza, mientras que Mizu la miraba con incredulidad. Ella solo sonrió- Ya sé que no tengo tanta fuerza como Mizu, pero creo que me podré hacer cargo de esa situación, siempre que Lapde me deje, claro..

De nuevo las miradas hacia Lapde.

-La: De acuerdo.

Todos gritaron de alegría, menos Mizu y Sebástian que seguían a su bola, a ninguno le interesaba aquello. Oshi se alegro enormemente al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Azalea mientras abrazaba a Gawain contenta, seria la noche de los fuegos donde le pediría perdón de corazón. Aquella noche todos estaban tan emocionados que ni siquiera vieron una película, se pasaron casi tres horas hablando sobre las actividades y que harían.

Ya eran por lo menos las tres de la mañana. Todos deberían de estar en sus habitaciones desde hace horas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no. Se levanto en la penumbra y se coloco la venda en sus ojos preparándose para salir de su cuarto. Keket llego al pasillo de las habitaciones y vio como la alarma de movimiento estaba desactivada ya que parpadeaba una lucecita verde y estaba casi segura de quien la había desactivado. Solo con el pantalón largo de pijama fue caminando por los pasillos hasta la cocina que dejaba salir luz por debajo de la puerta. Ella entro sin ni siquiera llamar y como se esperaba, Mizu estaba allí sola. Estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, apoyando un brazo en la encimera y en el otro un vaso de coca-cola vacío. La botella estaba medio vacía a su lado. Mizu ni se había cambiado al salir de su habitación, seguramente pensaba que no se encontraría con nadie, y Keket era de confianza. Únicamente llevaba sus pantalones cortos y una camiseta interior de tiras corta. Su pelo estaba sujeto en un recogido mal hecho, que dejaba caer cientos de mechones de manera rebelde. Keket resoplo al ver aquella imagen.

-K: ¿Otra vez vuelves aquí por las noches, cómo cuando solo teníamos seis años? -dijo mientras iba a la nevera y cogía para ella una lata de Fanta. Hacía mucho que no se veían en aquella situación, Mizu en la cocina y Keket haciendo le compañía. Mizu no le prestó mucha atención, miraba al vacío casi como una tonta- … -Keket se sentó en una baqueta en frente suya- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Mizu? -pregunto mientras daba un largo trago. 

-M: … No sé.-fue su respuesta. Keket la miro seria, a ella no la engañaría- Agg, no sé Keket. Últimamente están pasando muchas cosas. Hoy simplemente me encontraba más rara de lo normal, además con eso del Día de la Energía…

-K: ¿No quieres que vallamos? – Realmente ella no tenía por qué molestarle, si ella no quería venir, que no viniese, pero su preocupación de que algo iría mal era demasiado grande, aunque lo ocultase bajo una máscara de enfado- Si quieres renuncio a llevarlos y listo, si tanto te molesta. **  
**  
-M: No es eso.Tengo un mal presentimiento…si, si, ya sé que yo no soy de ese tipo de personas supersticiosas. Pero esta vez es diferente…- dijo, ella la miraba aun con la duda de si iba a renunciar o no- realmente por mí no iríamos, estaríamos más tranquilos. Pero por otro lado… todos están muy ilusionados. Es la primera noche en tres meses que Azalea no llora por la noche… siempre intenta ocultarlo, pero tengo muy buen oído. -Keket sonrió levemente, por mucho que lo intentase ocultar, Mizu era sin duda como una madre, buscaba el bien de los que quería proteger, pero a la vez odiaba dar esa imagen. Mizu quería ser la imagen de lo intocable, del poder y de lo sabio, pero aun le faltaba mucho- Además… me preocupa Polar…-bebió casi un cuarto de botella de un trago- ¿Tú crees que podrás cuidar de todos?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-K: Hombre… si vinieras tú sería más fácil, sin duda-dijo sonriente.

-M: ¡Si claro! Ahora resulta que voy a ser yo la mala. - avía cerca un paquete de cigarrillos, seguro de algun aliado que pasó por allí. Mizu cogió uno y lo iba a encender, pero Keket la detuvo en señal de que no lo hiciera que era peligroso. Ella era la única que sabía manejarla levemente- Esta bien… iré. -dijo levantándose, bebiendo el último trago de coca-cola que quedaba de cuando se echó antes, cogió el paquete de tabaco y lo tiró a la basura.- ¡Pero no pienso tolerar tonterías! -mientras lavaba el vaso- Abra que poner unas normas, no pienso dejar que hagan lo que quieran. -la chica se disponia a irse a dormir.

-K: Mizu...-la llamo Keket justo antes de que ella se fuese. Mizu la miro desde la puerta con cara de cansancio. - Eres la mejor amiga.-ella simplemente le respondió sacándole el dedo corazón en señal de que no la vacilase, ella le rió y acabo la Fanta con calma y tranquilidad.

-

Como era de esperar, el sábado no fue como otros. Entrenaron más duro de lo normal, contrarrestando el siguiente sábado que pasarían sin hacer nada y además a Lapde parecía gustarle la venganza. También estuvieron bastante encima de Oshi, para preguntar cientos de cosas sobre la feria, incluso Polar y Libelula se interesaron por el tema. Ellos querían llevar petardos y todo tipo de pirotecnia y Oshi tuvo que insistir mil veces en que estaban prohibidos y que por favor no llamasen la atención de los guardias. Gawain hablaba sobre vestirse de traje y Oshi le recomendó no hacerlo, que daría mucho el cante. Y Azalea casi llora cuando se entero que tendría que dejar a Lasy sola en casa, pues los animales sueltos no estaban permitidos. Mizu sorprendió a todos afirmando que iría y dando las normas básicas de la "excursión", si alguno no la cumplía nadie iría. Por supuesto, no hacer absolutamente nada que llamase la atención de los guardias. Quedar cada hora y media en cierto punto para comprobar que todos estaban bien. Llevar los guantes de protección, esto no agrado demasiado, pero a Mizu no le importo. Finalmente cuando acabo de decir sus normas y de que nadie protestase, dio por acabada la clase.

Eran las diez y media, y Gawain se levantaba para irse del salón, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Oshi, Liz, Tornado, Polar y Libelula que se quedaron extrañamente a conversar. Caminó por los pasillos, pero no fue a las escaleras descendientes de caracol que daban a los cuartos, si no que subió al pasillo principal. En él se encontraba el despacho de Lapde, la enfermería, una sala de reuniones y la biblioteca. Gawain entro sin llamar esta última. La biblioteca era grande, aunque no enorme. Era una sala de suelo de madera, cuatro mesas con seis sillas cada una y que sus paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de estanterías, aunque muchas estaban desnudas. Aquel lugar estaba desde que se había creado lo organización 5 elementos y poco a poco se había llenado de libros de toda clase, aunque muchas de las estanterías estuviesen vacías y llenas de polvo. Gawain fue al final de la sala, donde se encontraba la escalera de caracol ascendente para dar al segundo piso de la biblioteca. Allí estaban toda la clase de libros de temas científicos, ect. Aquel lugar solo podía acceder quien Lapde decía, aunque Gawain subió igualmente porque sabía que no se iba a enterar. Fue hasta junto a la joven que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la barandilla con cojín bajo ella. Ni presto atención a los pasos del joven, estaba muy inmersa en su libro y en los montones que la rodeaban.

-G: ¿"Matarratas" aun sigue enfadado contigo?- pregunto cogiendo uno de los libros de medicina que estaban alado de Azalea y se apoyaba en la estantería. Azalea no contesto, pero era una clara afirmación. Realmente ella nunca le había dicho a Gawain tal cosa, simplemente él lo había deducido. Desde el día en que Sebástian la amenazara, no había recibido clase alguna de él. Y ahora debía buscar ella misma la información que desease saber. Y lo mismo pasaba con los materiales, tenía que pagar todo de su bolsillo. Gawain se dejo deslizar poco a poco por la estantería hasta sentarse en el suelo. Apoyo una mano en su pierna como de consolación y de apoyo- ¿Qué piensas de lo del festival?

-A: …Podría ser divertido. -contesto secamente. Aunque últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, siempre le costaba arrancar la conversación, aquella Azalea era mucho más reservada.

-G: …- miro al montón de libros que rodeaban a la joven y cogió el primero. Lo ojeo por encima mirando fotos de flores subterráneas y como podían servir para la salud- Últimamente estas mejorando mucho en combate. -soltó sin mucha ilusión. Era verdad que desde hace tres meses Azalea había mejorado bastante, aun seguía siendo la más débil pero no de la misma manera. Ahora se centraba en los entrenamientos y no buscaba la excusa fácil para librarse. Azalea respondió con un simple si y Gawain la quiso poner a prueba- Haces bien… la fuerza, el poder y el dinero son lo único que importa. -dijo mirando al techo blanco.

-A: ¡Eso es mentira!-grito cerrando su libro de golpe y mirando a Gawain. Esta vez no era como antes, cuando sus gritos era como los de una niña pequeña, ahora eran mucho más serios, aunque seguían sin ser amenazantes del todo. Azalea, al darse cuenta de su tono de voz, se sonrojo levemente y volvió a mirar a su libro. Gawain le había asustado y ahora la miraba con los ojos abiertos- Quiero decir, que no lo considero lo más importante. -finalizo Azalea, como buscando una escusa para sus actos.

-G: Lo sé. –contesto con una sonrisa que Azalea vio por el rabillo del ojo poniéndose un poco mas colorada. Apenas había pasado un minuto sin hablar cuando Gawain aviso- Creo que me iré para mi habitación a descansar. -y pone la mano en el suelo para levantarse. Azalea sujeto su pierna casi sin darse cuenta y ante aquella extraña situación, empezó a hablar entre tartamudeos.

-A: Esto… ¿Podrías quedarte un rato más?, es que la biblioteca es bastante solitaria. -busco una escusa rápidamente.

-G: Claro. -respondió con otra sonrisa, acomodándose y mirando de nuevo y en silencio los libros de flores junto a Azalea.

-

Miro el reloj y ya marcaba la una y media de la madrugada, que horror trabajar hasta tan tarde, pero era lo que había. Además, hoy era fin de mes, así que había quedado con ella. Lapde acabo su cuarta cerveza y la lanzo a la papelera acertando sin ni siquiera mirar. Encima de su mesa se amontonaban muchísimos papeles y documentos de gran importancia, pero que él los miraba y los pasaba como si nada. A su lado, una libreta donde se podía ver la fotografía de Sebástian y cierta información básica sobre él. Lapde fue apuntando en ella las mejoras y acciones del chico durante la semana. Toda la libreta estaba llena de información de cada uno de los chicos, menos de uno. Lapde paso las hojas hasta el último miembro que se había unido. La hoja de Oshi era casi un papel en blanco, por lo menos de antes de haberse unido. En ese instante el teléfono que había en su mesa sonó, haciendo que Lapde casi se le cayese la cerveza al sacarle de sus pensamientos. Espero a que sonase cuatro veces, tal y como habían acordado.

-¿: Bona Nit! Lapde. -dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-La: Bona Nit! -contesto él. Por simple que pareciese, aquel era otra medida para comunicar que se podía hablar con libertad, toda prevención es poca. Si alguna vez se llamaban y decían "Hola" significaba que alguien los estaba oyendo. Lapde se relajo levemente al oír su voz y se recostó en la silla poniendo los pies encima de la mesa- ¿Tienes algo para mí?

-¿ Pues si… -dijo la voz al otro lado. A Lapde le extraño levemente, no solía haber novedades y menos de un "topo" como lo era ella. Lapde mantuvo su silencio en señal de que continuase- ¿Te acuerdas aquella chica que dijiste que investigase? La Oshi esa y Lapde se puso levemente tenso.

-La: Si, ¿Qué has conseguido de esa chica?

-¿: He podido acceder a la información de cuando iba a la "Escuela Rey Melón II". No hay nada especial, solo era una chica de buenas notas, aunque parece que un poco insociable…-decía mientras Lapde oía como la mujer pasaba paginas al otro lado del teléfono- Pero en segundo, cuando tenía seis años, cambio a otro colegio, no pone los motivos ni cuál fue su nuevo colegio. - Lapde ya no tenía esperanza alguna de encontrar nada interesante. No podía preguntarle directamente a Oshi, aun no se fiaba del todo de ella- Bueno, en cuanto a la familia no parece nada extraña. Tiene una hermana pequeña llamada Chips, su madre es Esmeralda y su padre pone que es un soldado llamado Paco Llamavida.- a Lapde se le escapo la lata entre las mano al oír ese nombre. Dejo un rato el teléfono sin contestar y la mujer preguntaba si estaba bien, finalmente comprendió la situación- ¿Lo conoces?

-La: Si… mejor de lo que desearía. -dijo Lapde mientras apuntaba la información en la libreta. Sin duda aquello le habría cambiar su idea hacia Oshi, todo cambiaría. Tenía que pensar rápido que hacer con Oshi, cada día que viniese seria más y más peligroso, pude que llegase la hora de que se mudase allí. Lapde dio sus últimas órdenes a la mujer- Esta bien, por ahora seguiremos como siempre, llama si pasa algo. -contesto y justo antes de colgar, dio las gracias- Gracias Lambda.

-Lam: De nada.- contesto la mujer al otro lado del teléfono y a los pocos minutos empezaba a oírse los pitidos de la línea cortada.

Lapde abrió otra cerveza mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre de Paco. También, la mala suerte le acompañaba.


	8. Chapter 8: El día de la Energía

**5 elementos**

Personajes:

-Fer= Sevástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

S. Gawain

-David: Lapde Achebe

Polar Aquarrica

Libelula

**Capitulo 9: El día de la energía **

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo normal. Lapde había dicho a Oshi que no entrenaría aquella semana, pues seguramente habría bastante movimiento en Beluga y no quería levantar sospechas. Oshi iba cada tarde al parque, a ver como se preparaban para el gran día. A diferencia de su capital Leona, aquí únicamente adornaban un recinto donde estaría todo el ambiente. En la capital, absolutamente todas las calles eran decoradas y la gente se movía por todos lados. Pero claro, en un pueblo pequeño como aquel mejor centrarlos. El parque no tenía demasiados adornos, luces y cosas por el estilo. Las casetas de comida se colocaban en una plaza a lado de este y las atracciones en el campo de fútbol a menos de 5 minutos andando. Oshi quería que aquel día fuese perfecto para todos. En casa, aviso a su madre que saldría casi toda la noche con unos amigos, lo que la puso la mar de contenta. En cambio el padre de Oshi, era como una tumba y por eso le sorprendió más cuando le dio un pequeño carne que se les daban a los soldados. Le dijo que con él le dejarían montar en todas las atracciones que desease, pero aunque a Oshi aquello le pareció lo más extraño del mundo, no lo denegó. Puede que por fin su padre y ella empezasen a llevarse bien.

Era sábado por la mañana, el reloj marcaban las doce y Oshi esperaba en una pequeña plaza, era el lugar acordado por ella y Keket. Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos cuando empezó a oír los gritos de Azalea que se acercaba corriente junto a Tornado y Liz. Bestia una falda de vuelos verdes y una blusa verde con flores rosas. Era bastante raro no verla con aquella bata del búnker. Pero no era la única, todos vestían ropas comunes que les harían pasar inadvertidos entre todos los adolescentes de la noche, incluso Mizu y Sebástian habían venido. Mizu vestida con unos short vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes, no era la que menos llamaba la atención, por lo menos la de los chicos. Oshi saludo a todos y empezó el día del "Feliz no cumpleaños". Fue como volver a una infancia perdida, participaron en muchísimos juegos que se habían organizado para aquel día, desde una yincana hasta una carreta de sacos. Azalea sorprendió a todos al ganar en el concurso de tiro con arco, aunque tardase media hora en tensarlo. Liz gano la carrera a tres pie y digo solo Liz porque a Tornado únicamente lo arrastro por el suelo mientras ella corría a toda velocidad. Aunque Oshi sentía bastante vergüenza ante las miradas de los aldeanos, al ver a un grupo de adolescentes jugar como críos, tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo. Y ellos también, puede que algunos nunca hubiesen vivido un día así. Mizu y Keket pasaban casi todo el rato observando desde lo lejos, como harían unos padres con sus hijos. Seb hacía rato que se le había perdido la vista, al parecer quería mirar la biblioteca. Mizu únicamente se movió de allí para golear a Polar en la cabeza, pues pretendía utilizar sus poderes para ganar un juego. Y también cuando empezaron a probar su fuerza en las máquinas, dándole a un saco de boxeo, Oshi había conseguido el record y por supuesto ella no le permitiría disfrutar de su gloria. Golpeo el saco y incluso dieron los puntos máximos, pero ella hizo como si nada, como si realmente no le interesase aquello, aunque en el fondo le encantaba. Comieron en el parque, bajo los árboles y sobre la hierba artificial, comieron comida de casa, pues tenían el dinero muy contado, he incluso Keket les invito a algodón de azúcar. Azalea parecía querer seguir con su enfado, pero le costaba demasiado y sin darse cuenta le ofreció una bola de arroz a Oshi, que esta acepto encantada.

Por la tarde se separaron más, algunos fueron a ver los puestos mientras que otros paseaban. El campo de fútbol con las tracciones eléctricas estaba cerrado hasta la noche. Oshi planeaba pedirle perdón a Azalea por la noche, regalándole una caja de música que había comprado aquel día. Seguro que la perdonaba, no podía fallar. Mientras todo el mundo estaba dando vueltas, Oshi fue donde estaban sus mochilas y metió la carta con la citación en un bolso negro. Llego casi la noche y ellos se fueron durante una hora al búnker para cambiarse y cenar. Además, Sebástian que había vuelto con numerosos libros a cuestas, los dejó en su habitación y se fue a cambiarse.

Oshi se vistió con unos pantalones negros, camiseta roja y por encima una camisa abierta de cuadros que combinaban estos colores. Quedaron en el mismo lugar que a la mañana y cuando los vio, no sabía si sorprenderse. Ellos estaban más arreglados, sobretodo Gawain que iba con unos pantalones marrón claro y una camisa blanca.

Estela llevaba una falda blanca, una camiseta blanca con una rebeca amarilla y unos zapatos del mismo color. Tonado tenia unas bermudas celeste claro, un polo blanco y una sudadera celeste y con una gorra. Liz llevaba una camiseta blanca que le llegaba asta los mislos, liso y unos tirantes amarillos que hacían un zip-zap en el escote, un pantalón amarillo y un cinturón marrón; una diadema amarilla, unas andalias marrones con una piedra amarilla y un bolsito amarillo con un rayo naranja. Azalea ahora llevaba un vestido holgado beis con flores de muchos colores. Daba hasta la mitad del muslo y luego seguía un velo de seda hasta la rodilla. En el pelo una diadema con un flor. Pero Oshi vio colgando, por fuera del vestido, un colgante en forma de hoja. Entonces reaccionó y se acordó de que ella se lo dio tiempo atrás. Mientras la saludaban intentaba recordar como lo había perdido y la imagen de Ruthen vino a su cabeza. "Mierda" pensó para ella, puede que por eso estuviese enfadada. Debía currar se lo para conseguir su perdón y más ahora que sabía el posible motivo de su enfado.

Pero dejo de pensar en Azalea cuando delante suya se cruzo la silueta de Mizu realmente cambiada. De la chica bruta y fuerte, que siempre se metía con ella, paso a una chica normal o puede que mejor aun. Con un vestido blanco por encima de la mitad del muslo, de tiras anchas que hacían de mangas caídas. Medias y zapatos de tacones negros y elegantes y unos guantes negros hasta el codo. En su cuello adornaba un pañuelo azul, que le daba un toque más maduro. Se había maquillado, pero Oshi apostaría a que fue Estela la causante de aquello, Mizu no parecía de aquel tipo de chicas. Se había planchado el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda mucho más largo de lo común. Y tras un insulto de esta, Oshi reacciono. Detrás de ella estaba Keket con una camiseta holgona negra con las mangas cortas y holgona, unos pantalones de tuvo por debajo de las rodillas y con un pañuelo plateado casi transparente como cinturón, un collar plateado, un bolso de bandolera plateado, unos tacones no muy altos plateados y unas gafas de sol. Su pelo negro caía sobre su hombro derecho y algo maquillada, la obligaron Azalea y Estela, le decían que por lo menos se pintara los labios. Sebástian tenia una camisa blanca, una chaqueta informal de un morado oscuro al igual que sus pantalones y unos deportes. 

Fueron a la feria y montaron en bastantes atracciones, incluso Keket se había animado a montar para ser justo parejas. En cambio Mizu, permaneció en silencio todo el rato y apartada y Seb se le perdió de vista. Oshi pudo ver como Keket intentaba sonsacarle información sin éxito. Pero lo extraño fue, cuando Oshi, Liz, Tornado, Gawain y Estela montaban en una casa del terror, Liz se le escapara un rayo averiando el sistema. Pudieron salir por la puerta de atrás sin problemas, pero Mizu no estaba allí para reñir los, había desaparecido junto a Keket, Azalea, Polar y Libelula. Oshi miro su reloj, que marcaban las once y media y despidiéndose por el momento de ellos fue corriendo hasta el lugar que había quedado con Azalea. El parque estaba solitario en aquel momento, apenas había un par de personas, casi todos enamorados. Oshi corrió hasta la fuente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando allí se encontró con una Mizu impaciente. Quedo petrificada delante de ella, sin saber que decir, pero no hizo falta, ya empezó ella.

-M: ¿Querías algo imbécil? -pregunto secante. Parecía molesta, como siempre, pero a la vez preocupada. En "imbécil" no le había salido tan natural como otras veces.

-O: Yo…no… -no sabía que decir, hasta que se fijo en un bolsa que posaba en la balaustrada de la fuente. Era un bolso grande y negro- ¿Ese bolso es tuyo? -pregunto señalándolo. Mizu afirmo con la cabeza y Oshi no pudo más que reír, lo que a ella le sentó mal- Lo siento… jeje, pero me equivoque de bolso. -dijo, pero aquello pareció molestar a Mizu aun más. ¿Celos? No lo creía.

-M: ¿La carta era para Azalea?- pregunto seria. Realmente en la carta solo podía que quería hablar y el lugar indicado y la hora. Oshi afirmo, a lo que Mizu puso mala cara. Después empezó a hablar- Sabes que le has hecho daño, ¿no?- dijo con un tono hiriente, pero a la vez de entendimiento. Hasta Oshi dudaba si aquello seria un sermón o una charla de preocupación.

-O: Lo sé…- tuvo que admitir. Si Azalea le había regalado el colgante y ella lo había perdido olvidándose absolutamente de él, era más o menos normal ponerse así, aunque puede que tres meses de enfado fuesen mucho. Pero cada persona era diferente- … por eso quiero hablar con ella, para pedir perdón. Sé que ella también lo quiere.

-M: …**-** seguía mirando a ningún sitio en concreto. Sin duda estaba rara- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no pienso aguantaros a ninguno.

-O: … Mizu, sé que me mandaras a la mierda pero… ¿te ocurre algo?- ella soltó un pequeño bufido. Seguro que era lo mismo que le había soltado hoy Keket. Ella miro hacia la derecha, donde a lo lejos se veía dos chavales corriendo y armando barullo. Oshi llego a distinguir a Polar y Libelula corriendo, seguramente después de escapar de alguna travesura. Mizu no pareció enfadarse, sino que arqueo las cejas preocupada - ¿Estas preocupada por Polar? ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada, pues ella parecía que nunca miraba por los demás, ella era la que importaba.

-M: Es normal que me preocupe…-dijo tranquila. Incluso Oshi se sorprendió de que por primera vez desde que se conocían, parecía hablar de una forma normal. Mizu resopló- Es mi hermano. - dijo sin interés. Oshi le sorprendió, en ningún momento llego pensar que los dos chavales de agua de la organización fuesen hermanos y ahora que lo pensaba había estado un poco ciega. Mizu le aclaro más, confesándole ser gemelos, ¿Quién lo diría?. Oshi no dijo nada, permaneció silenciosa a su lado, como una estatua. Fue ella la que hablo increíblemente- Estoy preocupada por él…- dijo. Aquello no lo hablo ni con Keket, puede que aquel fuese el comienzo de una bonita amistad- Es su cumpleaños y no se acuerda… Han pasado trece años desde que llegamos a la organización, y poco a poco está perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Solo sabe a qué día de la semana estamos, no se acuerda de fechas, ni su cumpleaños y de la muerte de nuestros padres…-dijo. Oshi quedo sin saber que decir, al final también resultaba que ella había perdido a sus padres. Ella no era la mejor en estas situaciones, era mejor que ella de desahogase- … Tengo miedo, a que se olvide de su pasado y tengo miedo de que me pase a mi… - concluyo. Aquello no lo había dicho Mizu, si no su alma, que necesitaba confesar aquellos sentimientos ocultos. La verdadera Mizu le hubiera partido la cara a Oshi después de aquella confesión. Oshi no sabía que decir, pero puede que cambiar un poco de tema no estuviese mal.

-O: Si es el cumpleaños de Polar y sois gemelos… ¡también es el tuyo!- dijo con una sonrisa. El rostro de Mizu cambio completamente para volver a ser la de antes, la que la miraba llamándolo idiota. Oshi en cambio empezó a rebuscar en su mochila y saco un pequeño paquete envuelto con un lazo- ¡Toma! Feliz decimoctavo cumpleaños… creo. -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mizu le confirmo su edad con palabras raídas y como si intentase evitar mostrar algo de entusiasmo por ello. Y cuando abrió el paquete, una pequeña caja de música blanca y dorada empezó a sonar. La música era familiar para Mizu, puede que fuese una de las piezas que tocaba su madre en el piano cuando era pequeña. Y un simple "Gracias" lo dijo todo, Oshi pensaba que la rivalidad quedaría enterrada por el momento.

En ese instante, se empezaron a oír tambores por los altavoces, dando aviso que la hora de los fuegos empezaba. Oshi miro su reloj, confirmando que eran las doce y tras el aviso, empezó el himno del rey. Suerte que Mizu había guardado ya la cajita en la mochila, pues de tenerla entre las manos la hubiese roto de rabia. Su rostro volvía a ser el de antes, lleno de enfado y odio. Los hologramas de los fuegos empezaron, iluminando todo el cielo de cemento gris de Beluga. Pero les pareció igual de extraño a Oshi y a Mizu oír como por megafonía, junto al himno, sonaban los sonidos que haría un cohete al ser encendido y explotar, como si fuesen de verdad. Nunca habían vivido un día de la energía así, ni Oshi en Leona donde ponían únicamente el himno, ni Mizu que había visto los fuegos allí sola el anterior año. Los silbidos y las explosiones resonaban las paredes convirtiéndose incluso en algo realmente molesto. Mizu no tardo en empezar a desconfiar de aquello.

-

Lapde miro una vez más el reloj de su despacho que marcaban las 11.32. Aquella noche había sido especialmente tranquila, sin ningún tipo de ruido por los pasillos. Únicamente había sido algo extraño ver a todos preparador para irse de fiesta, bueno, que se le iba a hacer, eran jóvenes. Lapde acabo su última cerveza y la tiro a la basura, pero esta vez no acertó y cayo alado de esta rebotando en la pared. Se levanto pesadamente para meterla en su sitio y marcharse a dormir. Por hoy había trabajado bastante. Ya había apagado la luz y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Quedo petrificado por un momento, pensando en que día estaban, pero su temor aumento cuando se dio cuenta que aquel día no tocaba. Camino hacia él y lo descolgó con algo de temor, deseando que no fuese más que una tontería.

-La: ¿Sí?- pregunto simplemente.

-Lam: ¡¿Lapde?! - grito al otro lado de la línea. Parecía muy alterada, mucho más de lo que nunca había estado- ¡Os han descubierto!-grito petrificando a Lapde.

-La: Lambda, por favor, tranquiliza te y explica te. - dijo mucho más serio y con la sangre fría.

-Lam: Me he enterado hoy, los SS saben lo de Oshi. He descubierto la escuela a la que fue trasladada, fue a **"Colmillo de León"** - dijo rápido. Lapde sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba- Lo sabían desde hace tiempo. Pero han descubierto el lugar gracias ha la única persona siniestra y poco habladora que consiguió ver donde estaba la entrada, como abrir la y entrar dentro de la base durante un tiempo. ¡Hay que sacar a todos de Beluga ahora mismo!- grito Lambda al otro lado del teléfono mientras que Lapde lo dejaba caer mientras que echaba a correr sin creerse quien era.

-

El resto se habían reunido detrás del polideportivo, era donde menos gente había. Aun faltaban unos quince minutos para los fuegos y la gente salía a las calles o se asomaban a sus ventanas. Los únicos que faltaban eran Mizu y Oshi que no daban señales de vida. Polar y Libelula llegaron corriendo y jadeando mientras se reían a saber dios de que, mientras que Azalea miraba a todos lados en busca de las dos chicas perdidas. Gawain puso una mano en su hombre y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, a lo que ella le contesto afirmativamente y excusándose para ir a buscar unos refrescos que le habían pedido. Realmente era una escusa para buscar a Oshi, Keket la seguía de lejos para que no le pasara nada grave, puede que hoy fuese el día que lo perdonase, aunque aun estaba algo enfadada. Por otro lado, ni siquiera había intentado hablar con ella, puede que todo tuviese una explicación. Las máquinas de la feria tenían una cola de gente enorme y las que no era porque ya habían acabado sus productos. Azalea fue hacia los edificios para buscar alguna tienda abierta. Tuvo que esquivar a muchísima gente y le costaba avanzar. Pregunto a una mujer donde podría encontrar una tienda y le mando ir por un callejón, que al otro lado había una tienda 24h. Y fue así. Azalea compro seis latas de refresco y las llevaba a duras penas entre sus brazos. Caminaba poco a poco con miedo de que no se le cayesen, tan concentrada iba que no se fijo en un hombre que rozo con ella, solo el hombro. Azalea sin ni siquiera mirarle se disculpo y siguió su camino dirigiéndose al callejón. El hombre se quedo observándola un rato, dudando si era ella o no, pues le había dado tiempo a fijarse en su pendiente de oro. Miro en su ante brazo donde se encontraba un aparato electrónico. La pantalla se ilumino y empezó a teclear muy rápido a los botones y la imagen de una niña pequeña de pelo marrón apareció. Confirmado, era una de ellos. Hablo por el pequeño micrófono que tenía en la chaqueta para avisar a su compañero y se dirigió al callejón donde ella se había metido.

Azalea seguía sumergida en su mundo de no tirar los refrescos, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía. El callejón era estrecho, pero no maloliente, era extraño encontrar basura tirada por ahí. Pero la humedad había oscurecido la pintura de los edificios, que apenas daban algunas ventanas hacia allí. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que otro hombre se había adentrado en el callejón delante suya, con la intención de cortarle el paso. Únicamente cuando apenas estaba a dos metros de él y sus sombras se cruzaron levantó la mirada de las latas. Azalea sintió un gran temor al ver a un soldado. Tenía el pelo negro y vestía con el uniforme reglamentario, teniendo en su pecho el símbolo del rey.

-Soldado: ¿Podemos hablar contigo?- dijo secamente y amenazante. Azalea dio un paso hacia atrás un poco asustada he intentando buscar algún tipo de salida. Ella no había hecho nada malo ¿Por qué la detenían?. A sus espadas, otro hombre, con el que se había chocado anteriormente, se quitaba su gabardina marrón para dejar ver su uniforme. La habían acorralado y ella sola no sería capaz de defenderse. Ella se mantuvo callada, hasta que uno de los soldados sujeto su mano levantándola en alto- Eres de la organización 5 elementos, ¿verdad?- dijo a pocos centímetros de ella. Las latas se precipitaron contra el suelo haciendo un ruido estrépito y el rostro de Azalea se lleno de miedo ante aquello. La habían pillado. Ni siquiera se pregunto cómo, intento liberarse pero fue inútil, el soldado la sujeto con más fuerza provocándole un intenso dolor. Sonrió por su captura- Tu nos vas a acompañar.- dijo mientras tiraba de ella.

Azalea grito desesperada por liberarse mientras notaba las frías y ásperas manos de su agresor presionando su muñeca fuertemente, mientras que el himno y los fuegos artificiales empezaban. Pero, casi sin poder verlo, una sombra rápida y reluciente fue hacia ellos, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro al soldado que sujetaba a Azalea. Este cayó fulminado al momento, soltando la roja muñeca de la chica que se alejo un poco mientras reconocía a la chica sombra que estaba distraída un momento, se encontraba delante de ella protegiéndola. El otro soldado no tardo en sacar su arma y lanzaba un par de disparos. Más veloz de lo que Azalea nunca había visto, Keket la aparto y esquivó todas las balas menos una que le dio en el brazo izquierdo. Luego, Keket propagó otro golpe en el rostro, que al igual que el anterior fue decisivo. Ella quedo completamente sorprendida, nunca la había visto así en los entrenamientos, pude que ocultase más de lo que seria. Azalea ni siquiera había escuchado los disparos, habían quedado ahogados entre los fuegos y cuando iba a decir algo, Keket se encontraba en el suelo , se levantó, tenía la ropa rasgadas algún arañazo que otro y de la boca salia un hilo de sangre. Oshi pasó por allí con Mizu, la chica de agua fue a por los demás y Oshi se quedó con Keket protegiendo a Azalea.

-O: Lo siento Azalea, ¿estás bien? -decía Oshi después de darle un puñetazo a uno de los soldados.

-Soldado 2: Ahora que me doy cuenta, la chica de negro es la del gobierno, que nos ayudó a encontrar la base secreta de los 5 elementos.

-K: ¡¿Pero de que hablas?!

Entonces llegaron los demás, el otro soldado que dejaron de echarle cuenta, se llevó a Azalea. Llegaron más soldados y raptaron a los demás elementales y Keket empezó a debilitarse porque separaron demasiado a Azalea de ella. Y un soldado cogió a Keket.

-Soldado 3: Gracias por lo que has echo. Te has arriesgado para capturar a la organización. -decía corriendo.

-M: ¡¿De qué habla ese tío Keket?!

-K: … -no dijo nada por lo debilitada que estaba. Los llevaron al edificio secreto del gobierno donde metían a todos los elementales, fuesen pequeños o grandes para luego matarlos. Había pocas celdas. Mizu la metieron con Oshi, Tornado con Estela, Sebástian con Liz, Polar con Libelula y Keket con Azalea. Había muchas celdas en las que solo había niños de 5 a 12 años, todos asustados agachados en las esquinas de sus celdas.

-E: Pobrecitos, son muy pequeños para estar aquí.

-M: ¡Nos has traicionado! ¡A mi, a Oshi, a todos incluido Lapde, te salvó la vida y te crío como a su hija, imbécil! ¡Sucia traidora!

-K: … -no decía nada, estaba tumbada boca arriba con cortes por donde sangraba, moratones, quemaduras, sangraba por la boca y habría sufrido un disparo en el brazo izquierdo por donde emanaba sangre sin parar.

-A: No respira, ni responde. -decía preocupada.

-Liz: Matarratas, tu casa es una mierda.

-S: ¡QUÉ TE CALLES! ¡Deja de llamarme Matarratas, mi nombre es Sebástian!

-Liz: Que lo que tu digas, pero sigo diciendo que tu casa es una mierda pincha' en un palo y que matas ratas.

-S: ¡Callate! ¡Deja me hablar joder! -se aclaró la voz- Los elementales de sombra están pegados a alguien asta que los dos son lo bastante maduros como para no estar unidos por la sombra. Si su compañero se aleja más de 100m este elemental muere. Si pudiera ir a tu celda y quitarme a esta de encima, intentaría que viviera.

-O: Si pudiéramos salir de aquí.

En ese momento, por el pasillo pasó la hermana de Seb, se sorprendió al verles.

-R: ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

-M: ¡Que al final Keket era una traidora y nos han cogido a todos y se está muriendo esa imbécil que nos ha metido aquí! -en las últimas palabras, se le escapó unas lágrimas. Ruth, abrió las puertas de Sebástian y de Keket, para que su hermano, más rápido que el viento, fuera a socorrer a Keket y Azalea dejó a Seb allí con la chica sombra casi en el otro barrio. En el pasillo apareció un soldado que vio a Ruth abriendo las puertas de las otras celdas. Este se acercó a toda velocidad, apartó a Ruthen de un golpe en la mandíbula y entró en la celda en la que se encontraban Sebástian y Keket. Entonces, una chica de unos cinco años como mucho y de negro, vio a Ruth tirada en el suelo. Le entró mucha ira al ver que aquel soldado le había pegado a la chica que la cuidaba y le daba una comida algo mejor, se teletransportó fuera sin saber cómo lo hizo y se abalanzó sobre aquel soldado que iba a matar a los dos chavales.

-E: ¡Mirad a esa niña, va a ayudar a Matarratas y a Keket! -decía emocionándose al ver la valentía de la pequeña. En ese momento, Sebástian veía todo negro, la silueta de la gente en blanco y muchos símbolos que sin saber como, los entendía. Miró hacia Keket y vio un símbolo que no entendía y que resaltaba más que los demás y a través de la pared, vio el símbolo del virus ocaso en Oshi. Fue un momento fugaz, tras esto y Sebástian quedarse con cara de "WTF?", el soldado lanzó por los aires a la pequeña, Azalea y Liz salieron corriendo a socorrer a la chica y a Ruth. El soldado cogió su espada y cuando iba a partir a Seb en dos, algo paró el ataque. Miró y se trataba de Keket que había despertado y entre sus manos tenía una guadaña echa con las sombras más oscuras de la noche.

-K: ¿Estás bien Mat? -decía mirando hacia atrás.

-S: ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Debías de estar muerta o si acaso inconsciente! -decía sorprendió al verla de pie. Miro al suelo y se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba conectada con nadie, se sostenía de pie sin ninguna molestia a pesar de las heridas que tenia.

Keket con su guadaña tumbó al soldado y Ruth que estaba todavía en el suelo, consiguió acercando se al tipo e inyectarle una vacuna somnífera que tenía preparada. Sebástian ayudó a levantar a su hermana, esta se dirigió a las puertas que quedaban para dejar salir a los demás de 5 elementos. Mizu se se abalanzó hacia Keket que la cogió por el cuello y pegándole puñetazos en la cara y diciendo le traidora. Esta seguía con su cara seria, sabiendo que Mizu se equivocaba.

-R: ¡Mizu para! Te estás equivocando, hay un SS que se parece mucho a ella y los soldados pringaos creyeron que era ella. No te enfades con una amiga tulla que te a ayudado mucho. Además, ya a tenido bastante, tiene un aspecto penoso y casi muere por no ser por mi hermano Mat.

-S: ¿Queréis dejar de llamarme "Matarratas"?

-R: No, te queda mejor. -decía sacándole la lengua y pellizcando le la mejilla. - Coged el ascensor e id arriba del todo. Yo me encargo de borrar la memoria a todos, adiós. -decía corriendo a la sala de mandos donde se encontraba otro aliado.

-M: Vamos, no hay tiempo.

-E: ¿Qué hacemos con la pequeña?

-M: Eso está claro, nos la llevamos para cuidarla.

-T: ¿Y si Keket nos teletransporta al patio?

-A:No dejaré que haga más esfuerzo, está echa polvo. Casi no se puede tenerse en pie.

-K: No os preocupéis por mí, puedo hacerlo. He guardado moles por si teníamos que escapar de los soldados en el Festival de la Energía -decía apoyándose en la pared.

-Liz: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-K: Estaba desmallada. -decía mientras seguía sangrando.

Keket avanzó su brazo derecho y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo tocando la mano de la chica sombra. Apareció una sombra bajo sus pies y se teletransportaron en dos minutos. Después de un rato, llegaron a las puertas de la base, la chica no podía más, tenia heridas graves y una profunda en el brazo izquierdo. Entraron y Sebástian se la llevó a la enfermería, Mizu fue a hablar con Lapde y los demás se fueron a la sala de reuniones. Esperaron una hora, entró Lapde suponiendo que estaba allí Keket pero se encontró que no estaba.

-La: ¿Dónde esta Keket? -decía con tono enfadado.

-T: Está en la enfermería, está grave. -decía con la cabeza baja.

-A: Me salvó en el callejón y le dispararon en el brazo, luego casi muere y después salvó a Matarratas de un soldado salvando nos la vida, Mizu le pego unos puñetazos menuos', a cambio de estar echa polvo y ver una sonrisa en nosotros.

-O: ¿Por qué ha preguntado por ella Lapde?

-La: Tengo que darle una noticia.

Entonces, entro en la sala Keket costando le un poco caminar, con el brazo vendado. Tenia los pantalones que tenia en la fiesta rotos y en las piernas tenia vendas y parches de esparadrapo. Una camiseta de tirantas. Detrás estaba Sebástian por si acaso.

-La: Contigo quería yo hablar, tengo una noticia que te podrían impactar un poco y puede que una no te guste nada. -los chavales que estaban sentados, se temían lo peor, que le castigara durante un tiempo sin salir de su cuarto menos para comer, servir las comidas y el peor, expulsarla de la organización y que la suerte le acompañase. - Una de ellas es que he hablado con Mizu y hemos decidido que no te expulsaré, pero estarás una semana castigada en tu cuarto sin salir solo para comer y servirás comida durante dos semanas. -Keket afirmó con la cabeza- Bien, ahora tenéis tiempo libre. Tu comenzaras el castigo mañana, que ya es muy tarde.


	9. Chapter 9: Agua contra fuego

**5 elementos**

Personajes:

-Fer= Sevástian V. Rattengiff

-Laura: Liz

-Mª Belén= Keket Was

-Hugo= Tornado Airepotente

-Mili: Mizu Aguarrica

-Marta: Oshi Llamaviva

Personajes de relleno:

-Carlos= Mierdofilus Excrementus(hijo)

-Barbara: Azalea Azelazéus

-Ester: Estela

S. Gawain

-David: Lapde Achebe

Polar Aquarrica

Libelula

Agua contra fuego

Aquella noche, Oshi no podía dormir pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Creía que la pequeña que recogieron era la hermana de Keket, cuya chavala no se encontraba en su cuarto, tenia que pasar las noches en la enfermería mientras se curaba de las heridas y quemaduras y aparte Sebástian quería hacerle unas pruebas. En ese momento se acordó de Mizu y Polar, de Sebástian y Ruthen y de su hermana. Se levantó y se fue a la enfermería donde estaba Keket durmiendo y se sentó en una butaca de allí. Parecía una muerta con la sabana por encima de su cara, pero sabia que estaba bien, siempre lo hacia y después de estar un rato allí sentada, volvió a su cuarto a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Oshi le pregunto a Mizu unas cosas, pero ella no quiso contestar, entonces fue a la enfermería a ver como estaba Keket y se la encontró sentada en la butaca "leyendo" un libro.

-K: Hola Oshi, ¿qué querías? -preguntaba levantando la cabeza del libro con una sonrisa y girando la para ver a la pelirroja. Aunque no se le vieran los ojos, Oshi sabia que la estaba mirando y eso le daba escalofríos.

-O: Keket…¿qué hace el ejercito con los elementales que encuentran?- pregunto con voz algo temblorosa cerca de la puerta. Keket quedo con cara seria y dudando mientras se levantaba de la butaca y cerraba el libro.

-K: Normalmente eliminarlos, ¿por?- dijo mientras notaba que aquello no era algo normal.

-O: Y... ¿y los hermanos suelen tener poderes elementales? -pregunto mirando a la chica sombra al lugar donde debería tener los ojos. Ella entendió de lo que se trataba y con un simple movimiento de la cabeza, le sirvio para confirmar la pregunta de Oshi.

-K: ¡Oshi! -grito Keket antes de que se fuera. - Estas preocupada por tu hermana, ¿verdad? -Oshi asintió.- Pregunta le a Lapde si puedes traer a Chips. -En ese instante tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida.

Empezó la hora de la cena, Keket entro con el carrito cumpliendo el castigo. No quería tener más problemas con Lapde. Entonces Oshi se levantó de la mesa.

-O: Lapde, solicito mi salida de la base esta noche para ir a por mi hermana. -todos pararon de comer y Lapde levantó la cabeza para verla.- Quiero ir a por mi hermana, puede que los soldados la cojan.

-La: Solicitud denegada.

-O: ¿Por qué?

-La: No voy a permitir poner en peligro a un miembro de la organización que le queda mucho por entrenar. A no ser, que alguien te acompañe. -decía bebiendo cerveza. Mizu se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa haciendo que se sobresaltasen los chicos pensando que se lo hiba a impedir.

-M: Me ofrezco a acompañar a Oshi. -decía seria, aunque no le gustaba hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero lo izo por un impulso que ella no llegaba a entender. Lapde escupió la cerveza con asombro, no se imaginaba que la dura de Mizu hiciera eso.- No voy a dejar que valla sola a una misión tan peligrosa con otro que tenga casi o menos fuerza que ella.

-La: De acuerdo, iréis esta noche. Tenéis que volver antes del toque que queda. Id marchando, ya nos encargamos de recoger. Polar, Libelula recoged todo.

-P: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué nosotros?! ¡¿No hemos echo nada malo?!

-L: ¡Eso, eso!

-La: Pues os ayudara Mierdofilus, arreando. -decía terminando la cerveza.

-Mier: Jo, es injusto. Yo nunca hago nada malo.

-P: Y nosotros no hemos hecho nada esta vez.

Mizu y Oshi se prepararon y salieron pitando desde la casa abandonada. Corrieron sin parar. El pecho de Oshi le ardía y notaba su corazón bombear con fuerza. Jadeante, cruzaron media ciudad ignorando a los soldados, sin darse cuenta que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Por fin llegaron a la calle que había justo antes de las suya, Oshi salió corriendo y Mizu detrás a unos metros de distancia y cuando cruzó la esquina, se quedo petrificada por un momento. Ante la puerta de su casa un importante número de soldados y un par de coches del ejercito, también había una furgoneta para llevar presos. En ese instante, dos soldados salieron de su casa llevando a su hermana pequeña arrastras, mientras que esta, no paraba de forcejear inútilmente contra los brazos de los soldados.

-O: ¡Chips!- grito sin poder detenerse. Todos los soldados se giraron hacia ella dándose cuenta de su presencia. Su hermana también la miro con el rostro rojo y los ojos húmedos, estaba muy asustada. Oshi no pudo evitar que la ira corriese sus venas de fuego y convirtió su brazo en una bola llameante. Los soldados levantaron sus armas de ultima tecnología hacia Oshi, mientras que su hermana no podía creer aquello- ¡Soltadla!- grito mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos y los soldados empezaban a disparar.

Los balas se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de la joven de fuego sin que esta pudiera evitarlas, únicamente se salvo cuando su cuerpo fue empujado hacia un lado, cayendo pesadamente el suelo. Oshi miro a quien la había empujado y la figura de Mizu amenazante se elevaba ante ella. Miraba a los soldados con una cara de odio, mientras que estos gritaban que tuviesen cuidado y apuntaban con las pistolas. Mizu no dejo de mirarlos ni momento para dirigir su mirada llena de odio hacia Oshi, quien se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Los soldados empezaron su segunda ola de disparos, pero esta fue detenida por una enorme masa de agua que creo Mizu ante ella, separando ambos bandos. Sin intención de pelear, cogió la mano de la chica del suelo y tiro de ella para levantar la y se fueran de allí. Pero Oshi se soltó rápidamente.

-O: ¡No me puedo ir! ¡Mi hermana está ahí! ¡La tienen capturada!-gritaba histérica al oír los gritos de Chips pidiéndole ayuda por encima del ruido de las balas. No podía dejarla así.

-M: ¿Eres idiota?- grito mientras la sujetaba de los hombros intentado hacerle entrar en razón- No puedes hacer nada contra ellos, ni tu ni yo sin mis armas. Ya no puedes salvar a tu hermana, por lo menos por ahora…- dijo mirando a Oshi a los ojos. Ella solo miro al suelo deseando que aquello no estuviese pasando, que realmente solo fuese un sueño- Escucha me, quizás solo la arresten, si es una niña y no despertó sus poderes, son más compasivos. Pero en cualquier caso, tu aun puedes salvarte. - finalizo. Puede que muy en el fondo, Mizu se identificase con ella.

Oshi insistió con la cabeza baja y ambas empezaron a correr de nuevo hacia la casa abandonada. Ahora Oshi no sentía cansancio ni notaba sus pies que le quemaban, solo pensaba en los gritos de la hermana que había dejado atrás. Corrieron hacia la casa y cuando cruzaron la ultima esquina, Mizu empujo de nuevo a Oshi hacia el callejón por donde habían venido. Oshi se quejo, pero ella no le había hecho mucho caso y miro levemente por la esquina. La casa estaba rodeada por soldados y precintada, los habían descubierto. ¿Pero cómo? Se pregunto Mizu que ahora no sabía que hacer.

-M: Se acabo… estamos atrapados- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared de ladrillo. La puerta principal completamente cerrada, la salida de emergencia descubierta y la casa de Oshi vigilada, ya no tenían a donde ir ni por donde salir. Mizu intento buscar una solución rápida, puede que si se escondiesen el tiempo suficiente Lapde pudiese ir a ayudarlos… ¿pero que estaba diciendo? Estaban atrapados en aquella jaula sin salida.

-O: …- mientras que Mizu pensaba, Oshi miro también hacia la calle de la casa abandonada, dándose cuenta de la situación. Pensó rápido y pronto encontró la solución- ¡Hay otra salida!- dijo mirando a Mizu y esta levanto la vista del suelo incrédula- Es la que utilice la primera vez que escape, está a medio kilometro de aquí más o menos.

Mizu abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella confesión, siempre habían pensado que Oshi había conseguido algún tipo de pase de su padre y había escapado por la puerta grande. Incluso le sorprendía una salida que Keket no hubiera descubierto. Aquello cambiaba todo, con suerte podrían escapar.

-M: Entonces vamos. - dijo rápidamente mientras empezaba a andar. Pero en ese momento, algo se precipito del cielo y cayó en frente de Mizu que se aparto un poco. Era una masa amarillenta y con grumos que empezaba a hincharse levemente. Mientras que Oshi no sabía ni lo que era y lo miraba extrañada, Mizu sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba- Mierda, ¿tan lejos piensan llegar?- dijo casi para sí misma y sujetando la muñeca de Oshi empezó a caminar- Apura, no podemos perder tiempo. - ella empezó a guiarla y le pregunto que era aquella cosa- Es poliuretano, un material que utiliza el gobierno para cerrar túneles. Se trata de una espuma muy pegajosa que se hincha y llena cualquier orificio. Deben de estar cubriendo los túneles que rodean a Beluga con ese material, así eliminaran cualquier salida. Ese trozo debió filtrarse de una grita del techo.- dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo grisáceo y oscuro- Por suerte tarda bastante en extenderse, puede que tengamos más de media hora, pero después de eso no podremos volver. - finalizo. Oshi quedo congelada y se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-O: … Tengo que ir a la escuela. - dijo mirando hacia Mizu que la miro con cara de duda. Se había olvidado allí algo muy importante y si no podía volver tenía que rescatarlo- Es un libro que me regalo mi tío, - dijo excusándose ante Mizu, con la esperanza de que le dejase ir- habla sobre el exterior de la tierra y cosas por el estilo, es muy importante.

-M: ¿Y cómo no se lo dijiste a Lapde?- dijo aguantando un grito mientras unos soldados pasaban cera de ellas- Lapde estudia cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la superficie, puede que tenga información valiosa.- dijo mientras cruzaban con cuidado una calle ya desierta. Resoplo cansada- Vamos rápido, con suerte nos dará tiempo. - y ambas empezaron a dirigirse hacia la escuela.

Corrieron por callejuelas esquivando a todos los soldados que las buscaban. Lo bueno era que no tenían idea de a donde se dirigirían y por eso se habían dividido en patrullas pequeñas para buscarlas, así era más fácil esquivarlos. Finalmente, llegaron a la parte trasera del colegio y saltaron la alambrada sin ser vistos. El conserje estaría en su casa en la última planta y el colegio no tenia sistema de seguridad, en aquel lugar nadie se atrevía a robar. Subieron las escaleras de baldosas de dos en dos, hasta la tercera planta donde estaba la clase de Oshi. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, únicamente era iluminado por las luces del exterior. Entro en su aula y se dirigió a su taquilla y tras derretir el candado, pues no tenía allí la llave, de dentro saco el libro de Gea. Lo guardo en una mochila que tenía allí guardada y miro a la impaciente Mizu que deseaba acabar con aquello cuanto antes. En el reloj marcaban ya las doce y media pasadas. Oshi sugirió ir por el polideportivo, pues la casa que ella decía quedaba cerca de allí. Pero no sabían con quien se iban a encontrar.

-M: ¡Vamos! No nos queda mucho tiempo. -grito cruzando el campo. Era un gimnasio a la vez que un polideportivo.

La cancha tenía varias líneas dibujadas marcando los distintos tipos de campos. Muchos utensilios estaban tirados por el suelo y las gradas permanecían vacías y en una gran penumbra. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que la única luz que entraba era por el de las ventanas superiores, que apenas iluminaban el lugar. Oshi dio un pequeño esfuerzo para alcanzar a Mizu que apenas parecía cansada, pero en ese momento, una sombra salió de las tinieblas.

-¿: No iréis a ninguna parte- sonó desde una de las gradas  
oscuras que había enfrente suya. Mizu paro de golpe y Oshi estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella, pero quedo detrás suya. Se empezó a oír como el hombre bajaba las escaleras de las gradas, acercándose poco a poco a la cancha y dejándose ver. La tenue luz lo envolvió y mientras que Mizu chasqueaba la lengua molesta a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba únicamente por aquella presencia, Oshi quedo paralizada.

-O: ¿Papa?-dijo sin poder retenerse. Allí estaba, enfrente suya, Paco Llamaviva, vestido perfectamente con su traje del ejército. Semblante serio y enterrador, miro más a Mizu de forma amenazante y desvió solo la mirada un segundo para mirar a Oshi, casi como si no quisiese verla.

-Pa: Al final era verdad…-dijo mientras empezaba a colocarse bien los botones de la muñeca. Parecía molesto, pero mucho más cansado- Oshi, te pediría que te apartases a un lado, si no te involucras más en esto podre ayudarte. - Oshi ya no sabía que decir ni reaccionar, pero por supuesto Mizu tenía algo que decir.

-M: ¿Lo conoces, Oshi?-dijo en una voz al principio baja, incluso extraña para venir de Mizu y como si no hubiese escuchado antes a Oshi. Oshi permaneció un rato en silencio, hasta que ella la sujeto de la camisa agitándola con brusquedad- ¡¿Conoces a este hijo de puta?!-grito ya casi fuera de sus casillas. Oshi la miro directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de odio que herían solo con mirar. Pero aun así, ella sentía ese horrible nudo en la garganta, como sin saber que hacer o decir. Ella la soltó, dejándola caer de rodillas en el frío suelo de la cancha y dio volvió a mirar a Paco- Oshi… sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti.-dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño y con ira, pero finalmente soltó- Él es Paco Llamaviva, uno de los altos cargos de los SS y el encargado de conseguir nuestras cabezas.

Oshi miro a su padre como suplicando que él se lo negase, que realmente aquello fuese una simple equivocación. Siempre se había llevado mal con él, desde hace muchísimo, pero de ahí a enterarse de que él era el responsable de aquello, de aprisionarlos, no podía asociarlo. Paco, no desvió la mirada ni un momento, casi admitiendo aquel pecado.

-Pa: Así es Oshi…-dijo finalmente. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante- Soy uno de los más altos altos cargos de los SS, - camino hacia los lados dando pequeñas patadas a los balones que se encontraban por allí tirados y haciendo que se deslizasen lentamente por la pista- fui enviado a pueblo Beluga con un propósito, encontrar a alguien. - miro de nuevo a ambos y señalo a la joven en posición de defensa con el vestido negro- Tu Mizu, capitana de 5 elementos.- concluyo por el momento. Oshi miro a Mizu sorprendida, nunca se había enterado de la posición en la que ella estaba. Desde el principio la vio casi como una más de ellos, misma edad, mismos entrenamientos, aunque con ciertos privilegios, que Oshi asocio a que fuese la mejor luchadora. Pero si lo pensabas un poco, realmente ella era todo lo contrario. Siempre sola, encargándose de las situaciones y dirigiéndoles. Paco bajo su dedo y miro a Oshi- Al principio no sabía por dónde buscar, pero hace tres meses, recibí una llamada de un compañero. Oshi había sido vista junto a vosotros, absurdo. Me confir-maron que se había aliado otro chico más a la organización, una chica elemental de fuego y no dude en que fueras tu. - cogió aire mientras que Oshi sentía sus piernas entumecidas y su corazón agonizante- Quise actuar enseguida, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Haría que trajeras tu misma a 5 elementos a nuestras manos o por lo menos a uno de sus miembros más importantes. -dijo mirando a Mizu. Ella mostraba una enorme cara de odio, tanto hacia Paco como ahora hacia Oshi- ¿Te acuerdas del pase que te di para las tracciones? Tenía un chip dentro, te he seguido la pista todo el día y así descubrimos vuestra puerta de salida. Y no he tenido que hacer nada más que seguiros.- sin nada más, Paco se puso en posición de ataque frente a Mizu, mientras que Oshi podía observar como los puños de su padre se volvían una masa llameante que iluminaba el lugar- Por y en nombre del Rey, yo Paco Llamaviva te detengo Mizu por terrorismo. Entrega te sin pelear y todo será más fácil. -dijo preparándose para la pelea. Los labios de Mizu mostraron una leve sonrisa, poderosa y burlona.

-M: Que te jodan. -dijo envolviendo sus puños en agua.

-Pa: Lo suponía…-dijo Paco, mientras se lanzaba sobre ella.

El golpe de ambos puños fue tan fuerte que hizo retumbar las paredes, habiendo temblar los cristales. Pero no había tiempo, ahora tocaba luchar. Los movimientos de Mizu eran gráciles y rápidos, pero los de Paco eran más fuertes y preciso. La joven consiguió esquivar varios golpes llameantes antes de que estos rozaran su piel. Aquel baile de titanes continuo por todo el gimnasio, rompiendo bancos y lo que se encontrase a su paso. Oshi, únicamente estaba paralizada, mientras que estaba de rodillas sin poder aun asociar aquello. Había sido su propio padre quien quería matarla, no solo a él, si no a sus amigos y ella era la responsable de que aquello casi se cumpliera. Mizu salió disparada tras un puñetazo en el hombro derecho que no pudo detener y rodó varios metros por el frío suelo hasta quedar boca abajo, intentando reunir fuerzas para levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba ya lastimado y las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Aun de ser de las mejores de 5 elementos, aquello no se podía comparar. Luchar contra uno de los más altos mandos del ejercito y sin Keket o sin armas. Paco se acercó a ella, pero no se rendiría aun. La joven cogió un strike de Jockey y se lanzo hacia él, lanzando ataques fuertes y precisos. Algunos consiguieron darle, pero sin duda aquello no era un gran problema. Finalmente,Mizu, ahora despeinada y cansada, vio como Paco sujetaba el strike, viéndolo arder y que la joven lo soltase. Antes de que escapase, la sujeto rápidamente del cuello, levantándola. La joven sintió aquellos dedos apretando y haciendo arder su garganta, notando poco a poco como el oxigeno la abandonaba.

-Pa: Rinde te ya Mizu, no puedes ganar al rey. -dijo mientras notaba el endeble cuello de la joven bajo su poder. Si quisiera, si apretase apenas un poco, seguramente se lo rompería acabando con todo aquello. 5 Elementos no acabaría, pero sin duda con aquella perdida no volvería a ser lo mismo. Mizu empezaba a perder el conocimiento, cuándo mostró su ultima sonrisa, dejándole claro que antes prefería morir que rendirse.- Como quieras… -dijo por ultima vez Paco, mientras hacia arder su mano. Pero solo fue unos segundos los que Mizu noto aquel fuego infernal, pues uno mayor se acerco a ellos, con una ira salida del mismo infierno.

-O: ¡Deja la! -gritó Oshi mientras un puño envuelto en un fuego oscuro chocaba contra el torso de su padre. Aquella fuerza, que aun no se explica de donde salió, lanzo a Paco hacia las gradas, creando una gran nube de polvo. De sus dedos escapo el cuello de la joven, que se dejo caer al suelo, aun sin poder respirar. Oshi rápidamente se inclino ante ella, viendo los daños de la pelea. El vestido roto y quemado apenas tapaba algo del cuerpo herido de la joven. Moratones, heridas y quemaduras se extendían por su cuerpo creando una estampa poco agradable. Pero su cuello, rojo y negro, mostraba el mayor daño que había provocado el fuego. Esta herida se unía a la quemadura de su hombro, que provocaba que su brazo derecho temblase sin poder controlarlo. Oshi intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no parecía estar por la labor, pero un movimiento en falso hizo que estuviese apunto de caerse y ellal tuvo que sujetarla- ¿Estas bien?

-M: Si…-dijo en una voz casi inaudible. Sin duda le costaba respirar, pues cuando lo hacia era de una forma sonora y costosa. Mizu obligo a Oshi a que la llevase hasta su bolso, de donde saco un frasco con una crema. Empezó a untar se la por las zonas más quemadas y una sensación de frío la agrado. Oshi la miro dudosa- Es una crema especial para quemaduras. -dijo casi en un modo de explicación, mezclado con enfado.

-O: ¿Y por qué llevabas eso en el bolso?-pregunto mientras la miraba, aun sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-M: Eso son asuntos míos. -dijo guardando el frasco. Su voz había mejorado, al igual que su respiración y algunas zonas negruzcas empezaban a desaparecer. Mizu miro donde había caído el padre de Oshi, sin saber cuanto tiempo les quedaría- Hay que irse… -dijo mientras echaba a correr. Sus piernas apenas habían recibido daños, los suficientes como para aguantarlos. Pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que Oshi no la seguía, si no que miraba al lugar donde estaba Paco, dudosa de que hacer- Oshi…es hora de elegir, o tu familia o nosotros…-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con aquellos ojos color cielo de la capital.

Oshi apenas dudo, pero aun así sus pasos hacia Mizu fueron titubeantes, aun sin saber si aquella seria la respuesta acertada. Ambas echaron a correr hacia la salida trasera del edificio.  
Paco, pudo verlas marchar desde su posición, pero no fue hasta que desaparecieron cuando se levanto y moviendo su cuello haciendo que es talase, se quedo sentado en las gradas, mirando lo que antaño fue un improvisado campo de batalla y dándoles un tiempo que necesitarían.


End file.
